Kid in Haven City
by Desteny star
Summary: What happens when Jak has to cope with a ten year old girl through his adventure in Haven City?. Lets see what happens, get ready for some laughs and adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

**Author's note: I have been playing the Jak 2 game recently and I though hey what would happen if Jak had a very small partner with him, a child, how would he coupe with her?, this story will be filled with adventures, laughs and a surprise ending. So get ready to laugh your heads off. Remember no mean comments and I don't own any of the characters except my made up ones. No mean comments.  
**

In New york:

There lived a little girl name Cassidy, she is just ten years old, she has short shiny white hair, her mom says its because of something in her genetics, baby blue eyes, pale skin, she is wearing a white shirt underneath a lavender jumper dress and lavender boots that went below her knee, her dad George says that she is like an anime girl, cause in tv ten year olds always look like their seven or eight the same thing happens to Cassidy, she looks like she is seven insteas of ten,  
"Cassidy your going to late for school" shouted her mother Jade,  
"Coming" Cassidy said sadly, she hated school.  
In every school their is an outcast, in her school she is the outcast, Cassidy was always bullied, nobody bothered to talk to her during her lunch hours or anything like that, at home nothing is good, but its better.  
Cassidy was about to leave her room, it was the attic since the house had no extra room she could use, but its not bad, it is painted sky blue, there is a lavender carpet, a bed made out off dark pine wood with a matching desk, closet and drawers, she has a huge bay window that she often sits down and stares outside.  
Before Cassidy could take another step she saw something and screamed  
"Mom!", she ran down stairs and into the kitchen, her face is hot and sweaty,  
"They did it again!" she shouted, her mother looked away from the stove, she was busy cooking pancakes,  
"Honey again" she said,  
"Yes again!" Cassidy shouted, her brother laugh out loud, their names are James, Caleb and Hunter,  
"Man you should have seen the look in your face" laugh Hunter the oldest,  
"Ya" laugh James the second,  
"Help me, help me, a tiny snake its going to eat me" laugh Caleb the third eldest and yes Cassidy is the youngest,  
"Mom!" shouted Cassidy, she hated snakes,  
"Boys what did I tell you about pestering your sister?" said Mother firmly,  
"But mom" began Caleb,  
"That's enough" said Mother.  
Cassidy sat down in her breakfast table, it was a sad morning without dad, he left for a business trip a few days ago and he wasn't coming back until next week, after breakfast it was time to go to school,  
"Kid remember to put your jackets on" shouted Mom,  
"Okay" shouted Cassidy, her brothers had already left, she took and put on a sky blue rain coat like jacket, took her messenger bag and left.  
It was a cold spring day Cassidy walked out of her three story home and walked to school, she always like to walk there and since she was early she could do a little stop, near her school is a video game shop, other than the video games she liked the manager, he is a kind old man, he kinda reminds her of the blue eco Sage in the Jak and Daxter video game, only that he is not blue, his hair is brown with white hairs here and there and his name is Dave,  
"Hey if it isn't Cassidy my number one custemer" said Dave as he greeted her with a big smile,  
"Hello Dave, got anything new?" Cassidy said as she looked around,  
"No, but I need some help unpacking some boxes" said Dave,  
"Sure I have time" said Cassidy,  
"Great, wright this way" said Dave as he showed her to the room that said employees only, inside there were a few boxes not too much.  
Cassidy began to work, she unpacked the boxes and sorted out all the games, finally she was done,  
"Thank you Cassidy I can always count on you to help around" said Dave,  
"Sure thing but I have to go now, see ya later" said Cassidy as she waved good bye and left.

On School:

Cinder arrived on her school its called the Sunrise elementary school, it is a huge two story building, its painted a yellowish orange, it has a park and a huge gym, Cassidy quickly entered the building, the hallways were filled with children some are her age and others are a little bit older, neither of them noticed Cassidy enter, she quickly went to her locker to gather her books only to find it filled with paste,  
"Uhg" said Cassidy,  
"Haha, I see you got my little surprise" said Nigel the school bully,  
"Why did you do that for?, I never did anything to you" shouted Cassidy,  
"Because its fun and I have a little surprise for you after lunch" said Nigel as he left.  
Cassidy was force to report to the principals office to get new books and then she left to her class.  
Her class is fourth grade, it is history, all she had to do is sit down and pay attention and finally the school bell rang, it was lunch time.  
On the cafeteria it is taco day, Cassidy got her food and went to find a place to sit, as always all the seats were full, the only table that was empty was the one in the end, there was nobody around her, sadly Cassidy looked down and before she could eat her meal Nigel appeared,  
"I'm hungry" he said,  
"Well go and get some food" said Cassidy,  
"No I don't want that food" he said,  
"Then what do you want?" she asked,  
"I want your food!" said Nigel, he pushed her away, ate her meal and left.  
Cinder had never felt so alone before, she left for the bathroom, locket herself in a bathroom stall and began to cry, when she finally went out she though she saw someone, it looked like a man, he was pretty normal looking, but that was until she saw his long pointy ears, before she could say anything he disappeared in the crowd, did she imagen seeing that man?

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh great!**

**Authors note: Hey guy please review and be nice, I really don't like mean comments.**

That afternoon:

Cassidy was taking her last class of the day, it was science, but her mind was somewhere else.  
Earlier today she saw a man, he seemed pretty normal if you ignored his long pointy ears, he was staring at Cassidy and only at her before he disappeared in the crowd, but did she imagined him or was he really there,  
"Cassidy!" called the teacher making her snap back to reality,  
"Yes Miss Aplebee" said Cassidy looking at her teacher, she looked kinda like that archeologist in Jak and Daxter video game,  
"Tell me what is happening to the bee's, why are they disappearing?" she asked her, Cassidy was nervous she wasn't paying attention to class, but she quickly remembered about a movie that said something about that so she said  
"Its because its there nature and we can never explain it", the teacher nodded and said  
"Very good" and the bell rang.  
Cassidy was relief to get out of class,  
"That was a close one" though as she began to walk to the video game store, inside was the manager but, Cassidy stopped was her eyes playing tricks on her again or did Dave really had pointy ears,  
"Hiddi ho Cassidy" he greeted her, he waved his hand the one that was holding all of the video games,  
"You, your not Dave, Dave doesn't have, po, po" Cassidy stammered, she couldn't say the last part, he looked at her confused until he realized,  
"Oh pointy ears" he said as he got close, Cassidy trembled as he got near her,  
"I can keep a secret" Cassidy stammered,  
"Don't worry I trust ya" he said as he continued organizing the games,  
"Whoa look at the time I have a um, doctors appointment so bye" said Cassidy as she ran outside,  
"Okay now that was close" she said as she began to walk home.  
Once inside of her house Cassidy called  
"Mom I'm home!", there was no answer,  
"Mom?" she called again walking around, in the kitchen she found a letter, it said  
"Gone to get some dinner, be back soon",  
"Figures" said Cassidy as she went to the living room.  
In the living room was her brothers Hunter, James and Caleb were there,  
"Aw man you beat my high score" complained James,  
"Of coarse I did, I'm way older than you" Hunter said, they were playing the Jak 2 game, Cassidy never got the chance to play it cause her brothers wont let her play it,  
"Hunter can I please play one tiny little part?" Cassidy asked politely,  
"No" said Hunter not taking his sight away from the game,  
"Go away little pest" said James,  
"Ya make yourself useful and wip us up some snacks" cracked Caleb, Cassidy sighted as she left the room.  
Before she got upstairs Cassidy a knock on the door, she opened it and saw nobody was there,  
"Hello?" she said as she stepped out and then was when she saw a small package, it had her name on it, literally,  
"This is for me?" said Cassidy as she took the package up to her room.  
Curiously Cassidy opened it and inside was a ball, but it was pretty weird looking, it had cat ears, a face and an antenna bobbling on its head,  
"Weird but cute" said Cassidy holding the ball, then she saw a small envelope, after opening it Cassidy saw there was a letter with a necklace, the necklace is gold with an key, the key was made out of gold, it was as big as her hand and it had a gem stuck to it, she placed it around her neck and read the letter, it said:

_"Dear Cassidy you have been selected to carry out a special tittle, the key which you now posses has the ability to open a portal to another dimansion, you must never lose it or else.  
The ball is not just a ball, it is a tool that you can use to summon things you might need to complete your tasks, the key has other uses that you will discover on your journey.  
Hope you will take care of these,  
Sincerely, Mark.  
PS: Your journey will soon begin. To use the key say these words, Guardian of space, rent the heavens and open a portal to me, I call out thy true name, mighty protector of space, guide me, protect me, the path of light to me.  
Remember use the key outdoors, never indoors._

Those words made no sence to Cassidy, she though that its was her brothers playing a trick on her, but she would prove her point outside,  
"Hunter, James, Caleb I'm going outside" shouted Cassidy as she took her ball and left outside to their small backyard, there she held her key up to the sky and said loudly  
"Guardian of space, rent heavens and open a portal to me, I call out thy true name, mighty protector of space, guide me, protect me, the path of light to me!", her brothers came out of the house  
"Sister what did we say about..." Hunter stopped, something began to happen, there was a strong breeze, the sky began to darken and from that sky a light hit Cassidy,  
"Cassidy!" shouted Caleb as he and his brothers went to save her but in an instant she was gone.

In Haven City:

After floating in space for sometime Cassidy finally landed on some place that was fairly familiar to her, she looked around and saw many people with long pointy ears, the krimson guards, zoomers and hover cars,  
"So I'm in Haven City now" though Cassidy as she began to stand up, to her surprise she saw the ball that she had was floating,  
"Uh" said Cassidy as she approached it, as soon as she touched it the ball turned transparent, inside was a man,  
"I see you managed to use the key" he said, he was wearing a long white cloak,  
"Who are you?" she asked,  
"That is not important, you have a mission here Cassidy" he said,  
"Mission?" Cassidy said,  
"You will know in time" he said as he logged out, the ball turned back to the way it was,  
"Wait" Cassidy screamed trying to call that man again, but he was gone,  
"Where do I start?" she asked.  
As soon as Cassidy said that the ball began to move around,  
"You want me to follow you?" Cassidy asked, the ball pushed her a bit,  
"Okay I can take a hint" she said as she followed the ball.  
Cassidy wondered what the ball was, maybe it was some sort of robot or something like that,  
"Halt!" shouted a voice way too familiar to Cassidy, she ignored it and kept walking,  
"Stop you there!" the voice shouted again, Cassidy looked behind and saw a bunch of Krimson guards going her way, not waiting she ran for it.  
She felt like she was in one of those horror movie chase scenes, for not watching were she was going Cassidy bump into someone,  
"Hey!" he shouted, Cassidy looked at him, she definitely knew who he was, he is Jak and the rat on his shoulder is Daxter and if she knew well they were both the heroes of the game, Cassidy looked at the krimson and hid behind Jak,  
"Don't let them get me" she said scared, Jak turned around and saw the krimson guards,  
"You there give us the girl, she is under arrest for the crimes she committed on Haven City" he said,  
"I didn't do anything" whined Cassidy, Jak looked at her and asked the Krimson guards  
"What crimes she commited?",  
"We don't have to answer you that now give us the girl!" they ordered, Daxter looked at Cassidy and said  
"Better close your eyes sweet thing, this won't be pretty".  
Jak fought the krimson guards, there was a lot of punching, kicking, ect, finally Jak changed into Dark Jak and eliminated the last Krimson guards,  
"Wow" said Cassidy, Jak changed back and began to walk away,  
"Hey mister wait up" shouted Cassidy as she ran after him, the ball floating behind her,  
"That was so cool what you did, it was funny seeing all those krimson guards scream" said Cassidy,  
"Its great now can you please go" said Jak apperantly he didn't like her,  
"I can't" said Cassidy,  
"Why not, what's stopping you?" asked Jak not bothering to look at Cassidy,  
"I have a mission and I think it involves you Jak" answered Cassidy,  
"Sure surprise me, what mission?" said Jak as he stared at her, he obviously didn't believe her,  
"I don't know my mission, but I know that it involves you" stammered Cassidy, Jak was way bigger in person, her height was only from his feet to his waist,  
"Okay good luck with that" said Jak as he continued walking,  
"But I have to come with you" said Cassidy,  
"Look I work alone, I don't need some kid going around messing up things" said Jak sternly,  
"But I need to go with you" complained Cassidy.  
Jak looked at her, he was getting annoyed by her insistence,  
"Let you in on a little secret, you saw that creature I turned into?" he began,  
"Ya" said Cassidy,  
"I can easily kill you if I want, doesn't that bother you?" Jak said,  
"Nope" said Cassidy,  
"Really?" asked Jak surprised,  
"Really, really" answered Cassidy smiling,  
"Oh" said Jak,  
"I'm Cassidy" she said extending her hand,  
"Jak" he said said shaking Cassidy's hand,  
"And I am Daxter the orange lightning" said Daxter,  
"Haha, your so funny Daxter" laugh Cassidy,  
"Believe me there is more were that came from Cassidy" said Daxter.  
Cassidy was starting to like Jak and Daxter,  
"Hey Jak why don't we let her tag along" suggested Daxter,  
"Fine if she promises to stay out of the way" said Jak,  
"Okay" said Cassidy as they continued their way.

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Tool :**

**Authors note: Hope you guys like this one, in this one Cassidy uses the ball and the key for the first time.**

Somewhere on the middle section:

Jak, Daxter and Cassidy were walking around, she looked at Jak, he was really quiet,  
"So where are we going?" she asked him breaking the silence, Jak looked at her and answered  
"Where going to the pumping station to see Sig",  
"Okay" said Cassidy, there was a paused and then she asked  
"How long have you two been here?",  
"Long enough" Jak answered,  
"So Jak do you have friends?" Cassidy asked, Daxter raised his hand,  
"Other than Daxter" she added, Jak looked at her, he seemed far from happy or patient,  
"Don't you ever shut up?!" Jak said trying to hold his anger,  
"I was just asking" said Cassidy,  
"Well if your smart enough then I suggest you keep quiet" Jak said looking at her, his eyes were burning with anger, but that didn't intimidate Cassidy  
"To be honest I'm just trying to help you" she said,  
"Well help me by keeping your mouth shut!" shouted Jak, Daxter tap his shoulder and whispered  
"Take it easy Jak, remember she is just a kid", Jak gave her a death stare before he continued walking.  
After walking for sometime they came upon a hover car, Jak and Daxter hopped in, except Cassidy,  
"Hop in" said Jak in a deadpan tone,  
"But, Jak this is stealing" Cassidy whined,  
"Hope in or I'll leave you alone with the krimson guards" Jak warned, Cassidy looked around and said  
"On second though we need it" said Cassidy hopping in the front seat.  
Jak tried to turn on the car, Cassidy looked at her key while she waited,  
"Jak I think your losing your touch" said Daxter as he watched,  
"Give me a second will ya" said Jak as he struggled to turn on the car, Cassidy doesn't know where she got an idea but she took her key and use it to turn on the vehicle.  
When it was on Jak and Daxter looked at her,  
"Cassidy how did you do that?" Daxter asked,  
"Its my key" said Cassidy showing them her key,  
"Okay you may have proven yourself useful" Jak said as he took the wheel and added as they sped off  
"For now".

In the pumping station:

Cassidy remembered her brother Caleb playing this level, now thinking of it she wondered how where they doing now that she is not around,  
"Cassidy can you please keep up" said Jak without looking back.  
This is one of her favorite places because of the beach, a little bit ahead was a man, he is taller than Jak is, he looks like he is in his early thirties, his skin is a dark color and he has a fake eye, if Cassidy remembers correctly he is Sig,  
"Glad you two could make it" said Sig before looking at Cassidy,  
"Hey I didn't knew you had a sister" he said,  
"She is not my sister" said Jak, Sig apparently didn't listen to him  
"Hy I'm Sig" he said,  
"I'm Cassidy" said Cassidy, Sig took her hand and said after looking at it,  
"You have a pretty strong hand here, you might grow up to be a good wastlander if you get good training" said Sig.  
Jak was getting impatient,  
"Don't we have some mission to complete" said Jak,  
"Oh sorry, come on we have some hunting to do" said Sig now focusing on the mission.  
Cassidy wondered if when he said we he meant all of them, looking at her ball she remembered that it could summon tools she wondered if it could give her a weapon she could borrow,  
"Give me a scatter shot" said Cassidy throwing the ball into the air, it changed into a scatter shot, she caught it,  
"Cool" she said running her fingers through it, there was an explosion and when it cleared out  
"Cassidy hurry up" shouted Jak,  
"Coming" Cassidy shouted back as she went with them.  
Jak stared at her then at the scatter shot,  
"Cassidy where did you get that?" he asked in a serious tone,  
"I got it" answered Cassidy,  
"Did Sig gave it to you while I wasn't paying attention" said Jak,  
"Not exactly" said Cassidy as she held the scatter shot.  
The scatter shot was big, but not too big to make it impossible for Cassidy to carry it around, it was heavy, but it was balanced, its almost like it was made only for her,  
"In coming!" shouted Daxter as metalheads began to appear, they had to protect Sig as he charged and shot the peacemaker.  
Cassidy felt kinda nervous as she shot, every time before she shot the scatter shot she had to be ready or else the strength of the fire would make her fall, finally Sig got the last one,  
"Great work, you two make an excellent team" said Sig,  
"Thanks" said Jak,  
"Hope we get to work together again, but now I'm going to clean the old peacemaker catch up with you two later" said Sig.  
As they headed out Jak said  
"Okay Cassidy, I'm going to ask you one more time, how did you get the scattershot?", when he said that the scatter shot turned back into Cassidy's ball, Jak was going to say something but he said  
"Never mind" and the went back to the city.

In the city:

Jak, Daxter and Cassidy were now somewhere around the Haven City highway, Cassidy looked at Jak,  
"Jak where are we going now?" asked Cassidy,  
"Were going to hig hog bar" said Jak, Cassidy kinda knew where that place was and who runned it and she didn't like him.  
"Oh" she said as she followed Jak and Daxter, Daxter looked at her and jumped off of Jak's shoulder and landed on Cassidy's arms,  
"Hey don't feel bad, Jak is always like that" said Daxter,  
"Its okay, I am use to people acting that way" said Cassidy, Daxter looked at her and said  
"I can make you laugh, okay here is a good one, what do you call a metalhead with half a brain?",  
"I don't know, what?" said Cassidy,  
"Gifted" Daxter practically shrieked, Cassidy doubled in laughter,  
"Tell me another joke please" said Cassidy,  
"Alright this is a good one" said Daxter, he and Cassidy kept talking, Jak rolled his eyes, it seemed that Daxter like Cassidy a lot, Jak was okay with Cassidy but she was kinda annoying like a little sister.  
They arrived to the bar and inside was Krew waiting, he was just as disgusting as Cassidy remembered.  
"You boys are turning up to be quiet useful" said Krew as he began to float towards them, Jak grabbed Cassidy and hid her behind him,  
"Um I have another task for you, the sewers use to be a fabulous place until the Barron installed defense system" he said, Jak pulled Cassidy making sure she was hidden,  
"And all those late night snacks kept you from walking out the door" said Daxter, Cassidy laugh, Jak's grip got tighter hurting Cassidy, she tried to pry his hand off of his hand, but he was strong and had an iron grip,  
"I bet you hatched a brilliant little plan on that hungry little brain of your, who or what do you want us to shake up, knock out or blow up?" said Jak as he kept his tight grip on Cassidy,  
"Well I need someone to go down and shut down every security system and you'll get a sweet weapon upgrade if you succeed" said Krew,  
"Let me guess dank murky water" said Daxter, Krew nodded,  
"Reeks worse than your breath at an oyster fest" said Daxter, Cassidy cover her mouth in an attempt to not laugh,  
"Full of metalheads than your plate at a past buffet" said Daxter, Cassidy though she was going to die trying not to laugh while Krew was getting angry,  
"And of coarse weapons more lethal than your tighty whities on a hot summer day" said Daxter, Cassidy let a giggle out, in a swift move Jak moved her in front of him, his hand covered Cassidy's mouth keeping her quiet,  
"Look why don't we float around looking hot and you go and unclog the sewers" said Daxter,  
"Were not doing anything until you tell us why the Barron is shifting eco to the metalheads" said Jak sternly,  
"I should have both your kneecaps for this, the Barron gives regular eco shipments to the metalheads and return they attack the city just enough to satisfy his rule" said Krew,  
"Ya but how long is that treaty going to last?" asked Jak he felt something slimy on his hand he knew that Cassidy was doing it on purpose so he would let go of her, but it wasn't going to work this time,  
"Well the Barron is running short on eco and the metalheads are running short on patience, the Barron needs this war to keep his rule other wise they will put the real heir, whoever is that kid" said Krew, Cassidy's eyes went big, she knew who he was, she looked at Jak,  
"Daxter and I will clear your sewers and we haven't forgotten about that weapon upgrade you promised" said Jak,  
"Leeches" Krew muttered, he looked at Cassidy and said  
"I didn't know you had a little sister",  
"She is not my sister" said Jak, Krew didn't listen  
"What a cute thing she is" he said as he ran his chubby disgusting fingers through her hair, Cassidy shivered,  
"If you want I'll look after her while your gone" said Krew, Daxter and Jak looked at him  
"Have you ever taken care of a child before?" asked Daxter,  
"Yes I have a daughter of my own" answered Krew as he stared at Cassidy,  
"Well for..." Daxter was interrupted by Jak  
"Fine until we return" he said, Daxter and Cassidy looked at him shocked,  
"What?!, I can't bring her to the sewers, its too dangerous" said Jak letting Cassidy go, she rubbed her hand, she swore she had the mark of Jak's hand, before she could say anything against it Jak and Daxter left.  
Cassidy sighted as she sat down on a stool,  
"You remind me of my daughter when she was a small, now she is all grown up" said Krew as he got close,  
"How old are you?" he asked her,  
"Ten" Cassidy answered,  
"Are you sure?, you look like your seven" said Krew, Cassidy looked at him as her ball floated next to her, she admitted that the ball had to have a mind on its own,  
"What a nice toy you have there" Krew said pointing at the ball.  
The rest of the time Cassidy was forced to stay with Krew, he though she was his child maybe because he wanted her to act like she was his child or something like that, finally Jak and Daxter came back, she had to admit they smelled bad,  
"What is that horrible smell?" asked Krew,  
"Great we do your dirty work and we come back smelling worser than a hig hog on a warm barn" said Daxter angrily and added smelling his arm pits  
"This can seriously affect the lady factor", Jak rolled his eyes,  
"No "Burp" I think that was my lunch actually" said Krew, Cassidy, Jak and Daxter looked at him with disgust,  
"Nice work in the sewers I think you want that weapon upgrade I promise you, well its on the weapon training coarse in some crate, find it and its yours" said Krew as he hovered away laughing evilly, Cassidy shivered and she looked at Jak, he looked at her and began to walk away.  
Cassidy guess he was telling her to follow him and stay close, she did on the weapon course he found the weapon,  
"Stay here" said Jak,  
"But" began Cassidy,  
"No buts" said Jak as he and Daxter entered the course, Cassidy pouted as she walked around, then suddenly her toy ball began to glow, Cassidy looked at a bullet and the closer she placed it near her toy the brighter it glowed, when she did it absorbed it,  
"Hu?" Cassidy said and added  
"Maybe I should give you a name, I think I am going to call you spark cause you spark things or something like that".  
Soon Jak and Daxter came out, Daxter hopped off of Jak's shoulder and said  
"Jak doesn't mean leaving you alone with mister big fat and ugly",  
"Its okay" said Cassidy,  
"How can you be so cool with this Cassidy?, your supposed to hate me now or be mad" said Jak,  
"Look I just don't like to carry a grudge against anybody especially you, I can see that your only doing it cause you want me to keep away from you so forget it, it isn't going to work" said Cassidy, Jak looked at her, Cassidy saw a hint of softness in his eyes,  
"Come on lets go" said Jak as they went outside, it was already night Jak "borrowed" a hover car and they left.  
Boy Cassidy was tiered, she fell asleep on the front seat, Daxter looked at Jak and said  
"Maybe we should stop in some place",  
"Ya where?" said Jak, Daxter though and said  
"I know where", he let them to an abandon house,  
"This is it" said Daxter, Jak looked around, there was nobody in sight he shook Cassidy waking her up  
"What?" asked Cassidy,  
"Come on" said Jak as he hopped of of the car, Cassidy followed, using her key they entered the house,  
"My key wins again" cracked Cassidy, Jak rolled his eyes as they entered the house.  
It had some old furniture, it had electricity and water, but what happen to its owners? that is what they wondered, they found two rooms,  
"Okay Cassidy you sleep here and I'll be across the hall if you need me" said Jak, Cassidy nodded and said  
"Good night Jak and thanks",  
"Thanks for what?" asked Jak,  
"Thanks for saving me from the krimson guards" said Cassidy,  
"No problem" said Jak smiling, they went to their rooms.  
Cassidy lay down on her bed sleepily, as she wondered how was her family doing?

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**She is not my sister:**

**Author: Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Next morning:

Cassidy woke up from a dream, in that dream was her family they were worried about her, in the dream there was this music box melody she knew, the song it was called one last wish, it was sad, then she woke up, the song was still on her head.  
It took some time for her to realize where she was, she put on her, dress, jacket and boots before going to the kitchen, there was Jak and Daxter wide awake,  
"Good morning" Cassidy chirped, Jak looked at her and said  
"Morning", Daxter was still tired,  
"Come on we have a mission to go to" said Jak, Cassidy though this was one of those days Jak was grumpy, but she ignored it, when the coast was clear they left the house.  
Cassidy looked at the direction they were going and said  
"Let me guess were going to the hig hog bar again",  
"Nope" said Jak,  
"Then where are we going?" asked Cassidy as she looked around,  
"Where going to the underground base" answered Daxter while Jak stayed quiet.  
They kept walking until they saw a zoomer, Jak took it and hopped in, so did Cassidy without complaining,  
"Better hold on tight baby" said Daxter as they sped off.  
Soon somewhere in the middle section of Haven City they came upon a dead end, but Cassidy saw the picture on the wall and she knew that behind it was the Underground,  
"Come on and this time stay quiet" said Jak, Cassidy nodded as she followed, the wall opened and they entered, inside was Torn,  
"One of the Barrons mining operations is under attack from the metalheads" began Torn,  
"That is not our problem" said Jak as Daxter tried to get on top of the table,  
"It is our problem when the form is one of the underground formats, his name is Vin and he is just valuable enough to save, find the warp gate used to travel to the stripe mines and save Vin's pathetic hide" said Torn, Cassidy took Daxter and placed him on the table,  
"Hey Captain wonder how come we get all the crappy missions?" asked Daxter before he realized he said a bad word in front of Cassidy,  
"Cause I don't like you" said Torn knocking Daxter of the table,  
"Good enough reason" said Daxter laying on the ground, Cassidy shook her head.  
Torn looked at Cassidy,  
"She is your sister" he said,  
"Cassidy is not my sister" said Jak steaming, he grabbed Cassidy and they left.

On the eco mines:

Jak, Daxter and Cassidy entered cautiously, Cassidy used Spark (Her toy ball) and it transformed into a blaster, Jak took out his own blaster and they began to make their way around the mines.  
Boy there were a lot of metalheads,  
"Jak flying metalhead at two a clock!" shouted Cassidy,  
"What's two a clock?" asked Daxter, but Jak got the message as he took down that metalhead.  
Finally they seem to have all been defeated, now all they had to do now is find Vin, Cassidy stopped, her elf ears perk up as she heard a sound, Jak looked at her and pointed, he heard it too, it was coming from a door, Jak pressed a button and it opened.  
There he was Vin, the bag of nerves as Cassidy and Daxter call him (He does later in the game),  
"Haaa, stay back" he kept shouting as he shot, Jak grabbed Cassidy and pulled her out of the way of the gun shots,  
"Jak do something, this guy is crazy!" Daxter shouted,  
"You got that wright" said Cassidy as Jak was squeezing her,  
"Hey are you Vin, we have come to help you!" shouted Jak, Vin kept shooting,  
"Look if we were here to kill you we wouldn't be talking here wright now!" shouted Jak, Vin stopped,  
"Oh friendlies, oh that's great" he said catching his breath he looked at them and added  
"So where is the army?", Daxter answered  
"Uh were it", Vin took it bad  
"That's it just the two of you and the guys little sister, what do they think I am worth" he said,  
"I am starting to ask the same thing, alright you can stay here and be metal meat but Cassidy, Daxter and I are out of here" said Jak as he held Cassidy tight and they went through the warp gate.

Back at the city:

Cassidy was turning blue,  
"Jak you can let go now" she said under her breath,  
"Sorry" said Jak letting her go, once free Cassidy took a deep breath and smiled at him  
"If you wanted to get rid of me then why didn't you let Vin shoot me?" she said, Jak looked at her and answered  
"Maybe because I'm starting to like you kid" he ran his fingers through her hair,  
"Do you really mean that?" asked Cassidy looking at him, Jak just nodded.  
Cassidy was in a game, yes she knew that, but what she was and is going to do is this, she was going to play it by her own rules, there is no way she was going to play it as it already is but there is one question, How is it going to affect the future?.  
"Jak I need to tell you something" began Cassidy, Jak looked at her and said  
"Yes",  
"I know who the kid is" Cassidy said,  
"What kid?" asked Jak, Cassidy grabbed his hand  
"Please this is important, its a matter of life or death" she said, Jak stopped and looked at her,  
"I know this is going to sound crazy but..." Cassidy took a pause before saying  
"You, your the heir to the throne", Jak and Daxter stared at each other before bursting up in laughter,  
"What is so funny?" asked Cassidy getting angry,  
"Man that is the funniest thing I ever heard" laugh Daxter,  
"Okay you got me, now what is the life or death matter?" said Jak as he stopped laughing,  
"I am serious, the krimson guards, Errol and the Barron want you dead because you the heir to the throne and you the only one who can stop them" said Cassidy, Jak stayed quiet, he didn't believe her,  
"Think about it Jak, remember the first thing Errol said to you when before he knocked you out?" Cassidy said,  
"Yes it was we have been waiting for you" said Jak,  
"Well think about it, why would they want you out of the way if you didn't do anything" she said, Jak though about the possibilities, it did made sense,  
"Now I know why I'm here, I'm here to protect you from something, I don't know what, but your going to do something that will cause your demise or worse" said Cassidy thinking quickly.  
Jak didn't knew what to do,  
"Who are you?" it was the only thing Jak could ask, as soon as he asked the question Cassidy knew the answer, for the first time she felt that she knew who she really was and her purpose.  
A smile came across her face as Cassidy said  
"I am the Keeper and my job is to ensure the protection of both your world and my world", Jak and Daxter looked at her like she was something out of this world, duh that is because she isn't from their world,  
"So the key what is it?" asked Jak,  
"The key is my passport to get here and back to my world, it also has other uses" answered Cassidy as she held her key,  
"Like turning on zommers and hovercars" said Jak,  
"Among other things" said Cassidy,  
"Let me guess the ball can transform into anything you want or need" said Jak,  
"I call the ball Spark and yes it can, I also think it is some sort of communicator device" said Cassidy as she held her ball.  
Could Jak trust Cassidy in this, she was just a kid, but so was he and everybody he knew were once kids, maybe he should just this once,  
"Okay I'll make you a deal, I'll let you come with me wherever I go and I'll listen to you, but in return you have to tell me everything you know okay" said Jak,  
"Okay, now we have to go to the hig hog bar, Krew there is waiting for us, he sing you guys in a racing contract for one of his employers" said Cassidy, Jak nodded and said  
"That's it for now",  
"No but I'll tell you guys whats next later on" said Cassidy as she started walking,  
"Fair enough" said Jak as Daxter nodded in agreement and they both followed,  
"Trust me Jak, stick with me and the missions will be a piece of cake" said Cassidy.  
Deep inside Jak was worried if Cassidy had that much information and she knew all the secrets as she claimed to have and know then it would be fatal if he lost her to the Krimson guards, who knows what they could do to her, so it is up to him to make sure Cassidy doesn't fall into the wrong hands.

In the hig hog bar:

Like Cassidy said Krew was waiting for him and Daxter,  
"Jak I have a proposition for you" began Krew  
"Racing here is a popular sport, Errol is the best, he is crazy and dangerous, my kind of racer" he went down to their level  
"An employer of mine is looking for some new racers, here is the contract, I already sing you in with a few things for me" he gave Daxter the contract, Daxter began reading it, boy it was long,  
"Tell us the details later" said Cassidy, man Daxter nearly read her to sleep,  
"Good idea" said Krew as he stared at Cassidy and added  
"Jak you go off and I'll stay with little Cassidy here", Cassidy looked at Jak, he didn't stare at her  
"Thanks for the offer but not this time" Jak said, Cassidy sighted in relief,  
"Fine some other time" said Krew as he floated away, Jak stared at Cassidy and smiled.

Outside of the Hig hog bar:

"Thanks Jak" said Cassidy,  
"Hey we made a deal, once I make one I never break it unless its necessary" said Jak,  
"Ya wright" said Cassidy nudging him softly, Jak grabbed Cassidy gently and placed her on a zommer, she took her key and turn on the vehicle, Jak and Daxter hopped in,  
"Hold on" said Jak as they speed off.  
The speed they were going was far from fast, Cassidy only saw things pass by them like a blurr, the wind was passing by them, it felt like flying.  
In what seemed like a few seconds they were in the racing stadium,  
"Come on" said Jak as he helped Cassidy get off the zommer, they entered the stadiums garage, there were a few zommers and hover cars and there was a curtain covering something behind,  
"Hello I heard that somebody is looking for racer" said Jak,  
"Oh you must be Krews arrend boy, sorry I am not recruting new pilots and I have a lot of work to do" said a girl behind the curtain,  
"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked Jak, Cassidy stared at him, she knew that look,  
"Sorry its top secret" said the girl,  
"Fine sorry" said Jak,  
"There is a hover board on the staduim, show me your skill and maybe I'll consider you for my team" she said.  
Jak stared at her with gogo eyes, Cassidy stared furiose, she climed up the table and turned Spark into a bucket filled with cold water and she dumped it on Jak's head,  
"Hey what did you do that for?!" asked Jak angrily as he was all wet now, Cassidy looked at him and said  
"Come on we have a mission to go to" and she dragged him out,  
"So you know who is the one behind the curtain?" asked Jak,  
"Nope" lied Cassidy, she knew who was behind the curtain.

**To be continued..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh no:**

**Author: Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

In Haven city:

Jak, Daxter and Cassidy were walking to Vins place, they have been on a bunch of missions, Jak sees he can trust Cassidy in whatever she says since she hasn't been wrong yet,  
"So Cassidy tell me is Tess the one for me?, does she like me?" asked Daxter as he sat on Cassidy's shoulder,  
"Of coarse she likes you" answered Cassidy, Jak rolled his eyes sometimes he thinks Daxter takes this ladiesman business too far.  
They entered Vins place, now they needed to activate an emergency elevator, Vin was busy as usual,  
"Vin buddy, need a favor" said Jak, Cassidy giggle, the look Jak had on his face was funny,  
"Sorry I cannot help you with your eco bill" said Vin taking his attention off the monitor, Jak looked at Daxter and he said  
"We need you to activate an emergency elevator on sector 58",  
"But that sector has been out for years" said Vin.  
Jak smiled as he said  
"Its okay, after all handling the eco system can be kinda tricky",  
"Tricky, not at all" said Vin as he went strait to work, after pushing a few buttons, ect,  
"Now were ready to go" said Vin, Jak looked at Daxter and said  
"Vin your a genius", Vin scratch his neck and said  
"Actually Mar was the genius, he was the one who designed the eco grid and everything, anyway for the elevator to work you need to activate a few switches",  
"That seems pretty easy" said Daxter, Cassidy tug Jak's sleeve and when he looked at her she shook her head,  
"It is easy, but those switches are guarded by motion sensor turnets" said Vin, Jak looked at Cassidy as they walked out,  
"Don't tell the Barron" said Vin, Cassidy didn't catch what he said.  
Outside Jak took Cassidy aside and took her to an ally, in the ally there was nothing but a few crates,  
"Cassidy I need you to stay here until I get back" said Jak as he placed her in one of the crates,  
"But why?" asked Cassidy even if she knew why,  
"I don't want you to get hurt" said Jak and added looking at Daxter  
"Daxter is going to stay with you until I get back", Daxter looked at Jak and he jumped off of his shoulder  
"Don't worry Cassidy if a Krimson guard comes and tries to take you away I will destroy him" said Daxter as he sat next to Cassidy,  
"I'll be back" said Jak as he left leaving Cassidy and Daxter alone.

An twenty minutes later:

Cassidy was getting a little bit bored, she took Spark that was floating around and turned it into an umbrella, why she doesn't know, she took the umbrella and began to triwl it around, the patern the umbrella had was hipnotic, Daxter stared at it and began to grow dizzy, Cassidy noticed and she stop.  
Daxter shook his head a few times, Cassidy was still bored so she began to sing softly.

**Koko soko, by smile dk :  
**

**Koko soko asoko**

**Where are you my heart?**

**Can't find you in the dark**

**I'm looking for a friend**

**Who is lost in the dark**

**Can you help me find him**

**He has lost his heart**

**When he looks at me**

**He tries to tell me where he is**

**But I can't take this, tell me now**

**What is it that I miss?**

**Koko Soko Asoko**

**Where are you, my heart?**

**Koko soko asoko**

**Can't find you in the dark**

**Koko soko asoko**

**Please let me find you now**

**Koko Soko akoto**

**Then I try this sound**

**La di da di da di da di la di da di da**

**He tries to let me know**

**You gotta listen to your soul**

**Find out what's inside**

**Then you're gonna find this hole**

**I'm sitting there and wait for you**

**I want to be found**

**Then we can play all night long**

**And make more of these sounds**

**Koko soko asoko**

**Where are you my heart?**

**Koko soko asoko**

**Can't find you in the dark**

**Please help me find you now**

**Koko soko asoko**

**Then I try this sound**

**La di da di da di da di la di da di da**

Cassidy stopped, that was the only thing she remembered of the song, soon she heard a familire foot step,  
"By the order of Barron Praxis you are under arrest" said a strong voice, Cassidy looked and saw three krimson guards blocking her exit, soon a plan was hatched,  
"No I'm not" shouted Cassidy as she grabbed Daxter and threw him at the krimson guards face, he and Daxter scream, now distracted Cassidy made her escape,  
"Come on Daxter" shouted Cassidy as she ran for it, two guards chased her.  
Thinking fast Cassidy entered a building that was in construction, since it was pretty big Cassidy figured she could lose the guards in that place.  
After running up the building and into the roof Cassidy found out that there was no escape except one,  
"Give up girl unless you want a suicide dive" said a Krimson guard as they close in, Cassidy looked down on the street and looked back at the Krimson guards bravely before jumping.  
Down on the street Jak saw it,  
"Cassidy!" he shouted louder than he ever though he could.  
Cassidy was well prepared, she threw spark down and it turned into a huge inflatable bag and Cassidy landed safely on top of it,  
"Wow" said Cassidy, that felt amazing, it was terrifying at first, but then she felt that rush of adrenaline,  
"Wow" repeated Cassidy as she got off the bag, Sparks turned back to normal and she ran towards the crowed of people and bump into Jak.  
He looked like he was going to have a heart attack,  
"Cassidy what where you thinking?, you don't know how worried and sick I was" said Jak,  
"But" began Cassidy,  
"I told you to stay in the ally" interrupted Jak,  
"Ya, but the krimson guards found us and they started chasing us" complained Cassidy, Jak stayed quiet and he took a deep breath as he ran his hand through his face.  
The next thing Cassidy knew was that Jak grabbed her hand and began to drag her to some place,  
"Where are we going?" asked Cassidy,  
"Were going to Kor" answered Jak,  
"Why?" asked Cassidy,  
"Look I can't protect you, I'm going to have to let Kor take care of you, but I promise I'll see you every day" said Jak.  
Fear rose to Cassidy's heart  
"No,no,no,no!" shouted Cassidy as she tried to claw her way out of Jak's hand,  
"Why not?" asked Jak,  
"You don't understand, Kor is the metalhead leader! He'll kill me and you!" shouted Cassidy, Jak stopped and kneel down to eye level  
"How do I know your not lying?" he questioned, Cassidy took a deep breath and said  
"Have I been wrong?", Jak though and said softly  
"Fine, but try to be more careful".  
Cassidy felt bad about what happen,  
"Come on" said Jak as they continued walking.

In the palace:

Jak, Cassidy and Daxter managed to get on the roof,  
"Shush" Jak said as he looked at the roof.  
The Barron and Errol were attending a transmition of the Metalhead leader,  
"You shall have your eco ready within a month, my troops will escort it to the nest, you have my word" said the Barron,  
"Our deal will be nothing if you can't keep your word" said the Metalhead leader, after talking for a few minutes the transmition was over,  
"Let us make an attack to the nest" said Errol as impatient as ever,  
"No" said the Barron, he muttered a few words Cassidy didn't hear clearly before he said loudly  
"Double the searches I want that tomb found!",  
"Yes sir, but your daughter she" said Errol,  
"Don't worry I will convince Ashlin one way or the other" said The Barron,  
"Ashlin is the Barrons daughter" whispered Jak shocked,  
"Told you" whispered Cassidy,  
"No you didn't" said Jak,  
"Actually she did" said Daxter agreeing with Cassidy, Jak pouted like a spoiled child before he muttered  
"Traitor", Daxter sneezed, Jak in a flash grabbed Cassidy and Daxter hiding them and himself,  
"What was that?!" they heard Errol shout.  
They got got down from the window and Cassidy said  
"Jak I know where the tomb is",  
"Where?!" asked Jak and Daxter at the same time,  
"I'll tell you later" said Cassidy before asking  
"Uh Jak got plenty of ammo?",  
"Don't tell me" began Jak, Cassidy nodded as she turned Spark into her blaster  
"Ready for action" said Cassidy as she reload her gun.  
Jak nodded as he took out his gun before they continued, that is when the Barron appeared using a robot suit,  
"I see that I have a few rats in the palace" said the Barron then he looked at Cassidy  
"I see I have a mouse in the palace" he said,  
"Hey you can call Jak whatever but not Cassidy, she is a sage, she knows all the secrets of Haven City" said Daxter mindlessly,  
"Daxter" Jak muttered, Barrons eyes widen  
"All the secrets?" he said,  
"Are you deaf?, Cassidy knows all the secrets, even where the Tomb of Mar is" said Daxter before he realized what he said,  
"Opps" he said hiding behind Jak.  
The Barron scratch his chin and said  
"I guess Cassidy will be useful", he went after her, Jak shot him more than a few times  
"If you want her you have to go through me" said Jak, boy he was steaming.  
They were on and on,  
"Give me the girl you eco freak" shouted Barron,  
"Over my dead body" shouted Jak, finally Jak won.  
The Barron was mad  
"You may have won, but I made you and I'll destroy you" he said and added  
"I'll get the girl too"after that he left.  
Jak looked at Barron go, he was mad  
"You can mess with me, but never mess with my friends" said Jak, Cassidy took Jak's hand gently,  
"Cassidy" began Jak,  
"Ya" said Cassidy,  
"I will do whatever it takes in my power to keep you safe" said Jak as he grabbed Cassidy and held her close.  
There was now one question that remained unanswered, its a universal question, one that we ask ourselves everyday,  
What was going to happen next?

**To be continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

**More trouble:**

**Author: Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

In Haven city:

Jak, Daxter and Cassidy just got down from the palace,  
"Off I though we were done for for a second there" said Daxter as he wiped his sweat with his hand.  
Cassidy touched her stomach, it was hurting from the hunger she had, hey Cassidy didn't even remember the last time she ate, but she didn't dare to ask Jak to stop.  
Daxter seem to have sensed something was bothering Cassidy so he hopped off of Jak's shoulder and landed on Cassidy's arms,  
"Cassidy something wrong?" he asked,  
"No, nothing is wrong" stammered Cassidy, soon they heard a loud rumble, it wasn't Cassidy or Jak, they both stared at Daxter,  
"What?" he said, they stared,  
"Okay, okay, fine I am starving" admitted Daxter, Cassidy sighted with relief and she wondered if Jak was hungry too.  
He stayed quiet then he said  
"Stay here" and with that Jak left,  
"Does Jak always disappear like that?" asked Cassidy curios,  
"First time actually" answered Daxter as he sat on Cassidy's shoulder, Cassidy walked and stood on a corner on the street and watch people come and go.  
"Hey there red cheeks, what are you doing here all by your pretty self" said somebody, Cassidy knew that voice well, she looked and saw it was Errol, her eyes went as wide as saucer plates as she backed away a little.  
Errol smiled at her reaction, he had something in his pocket, Cassidy shook with fear as he reach into his pocket and took out a...  
Fruit? it looked like a raspberry only bigger,  
"Can you tell me where is the Haven City council?" he asked, he made that question sound more like an order,  
"I don't really know where that place is" Cassidy said as calm as she could.  
Cassidy though Errol wasn't going to believe her but thanks to her luck Errol got a message in his communicator ,  
"I got to go" he simply said as he toss Cassidy the fruit and left, Cassidy and Daxter sighted with relief soon enough Jak came  
"Hey where did you get that?" he asked as he pointed at the fruit Cassidy had in her hands,  
"Errol" Cassidy simply said not wanting to talk about it, Jak nodded and gave her a fruit, it looked like an apple only half of it is a blue color and the other half is bright lime green color.  
Cassidy took a bite out of it, it taste kinda like an apple only it had a slight bitter taste, after she was done Jak gave her another fruit, this other one looked like a lemon only it is red in color and its as big as a pear, the fruit taste was sweet not sour like she expected.  
Where did Jak get the fruit Cassidy wondered but she was grateful that she got something to eat,  
"Ya now that hit the spot" said Daxter as he rubbed his stomach, Cassidy nodded.

Later after a few other missions:

Cassidy, Jak and Daxter were going to see the mechanic behind the curtain, Cassidy was kinda sad, she knew that after this things werent going to be pretty,  
"Hey we destroyed the shipment" began Jak,  
"Great I'll send you a medal I'm pretty busy now" said the woman,  
"Are you always this hard?!" question Jak angrily,  
"Let me handle this one Jak" said Daxter as he walked atleast five feet near the curtain,  
"Ignore her guys lets get out of here this place stinks" said Cassidy angrily as she grabbed Daxter and dragged him out, Jak shrugged as he followed Cassidy.  
The truth is that Cassidy hates Keira, she seem nice in the first game, but in the second game she turned down right nasty, there was no way Cassidy was going to let her break Jak's heart not now not tomorrow not any day as long as she had breath in her lungs and blood on her veins.  
How will not meeting Keira now will affect the future she had no idea, but that was a risk she was going to take,  
"Cassidy what is wrong?" asked Jak,  
"What do you mean?" asked Cassidy trying to sound innocent,  
"Everytime we go and see that mechanic you get all mad" said Jak,  
"Look I am fine" said Cassidy pouting, Jak didn't believe her so he grabbed Cassidy,  
"Put me down, your making a big mistake" Cassidy shouted at the top of her voice as she tried to fight her way out of Jak's grip,  
"Man Cassidy has good set of lungs" said Daxter as he covered his ears.  
They entered the garage,  
"Look I am...." Jak stopped, outside of the curtain was Keira.  
Cassidy pouted like a spoiled child,  
"Daxter, Jak is that you two" shouted Keira, she hugged Daxter but when she got a good look at Jak she said  
"Jak your different",  
"Jak here has been touched by dark eco and it did something to him, now he has super moves and some anger management issues" Daxter said, he whispered the last part,  
"I have been looking allover for you two and figuring out how to get us back home"said Keira.  
Making sure they weren't looking at her Cassidy said imitating Keira  
"I Have been looking all over for you, ya what a lier" Cassidy crossed her hands on her chest angrily.  
Keira looked at Cassidy and asked  
"I see you made a little friend here, what's your name", Cassidy stared at her angrily and said  
"My name is Cassidy and if you compared my kindness with yours, well you'd be no bigger than a speck of dust", Jak's eyes went wide so did Keiras, but she simply said  
"Cute",, Cassidy rolled her eyes, she had no time for this  
"Look Jak here wants to 'pay a visit' to the Barron, the only bway he can is if he is enrolled in the first class race, but they can't so to participate you make yourself useful and enroll them in the three class race Keira" said Cassidy looking at her eye to eye bravely,  
"Fine" said Keira briskly as she went to do her work.

At the end of the race:

Cassidy dragged Jak out of the racing stadium, not bothering to talk to Keira,  
"I don't know what came over you Cassidy" began Jak sternly,  
"Look Jak do yourself a favor and stay away from Keira, she is not good" complained Cassidy,  
"Cassidy look just because I found Keira doesn't mean she'll come between us, were friends" said Jak,  
"That is not it Jak, but since you are not willing to listen I am not going to tell, but be warned you'll be sorry" said Cassidy sternly, that is when she noticed something, the tone of her voice changed, it was her voice but it sounded like it had a fine foaregening accent, like those who know more than one language.  
Jak looked at her and shook his head, How did he get stuck with a girl with a mind on her own he would never know,  
"Cassidy where too?" asked Daxter, Cassidy sighted and said  
"Come on I'll lead you two to your next assignment", with that they left.

Later that day:

"So where are we going again?" asked Daxter as they were walking around the market,  
"You'll see" said Cassidy as she lead them to a tent, inside was Oni, but Daxter didn't pay attention to her,  
"Neat chack out all the dead stuff" said Daxter as he was about to touch Pecker the Monkaw,  
"Daxter don't" began Cassidy, too late Daxter did and Pecker nearly pecked his finger out,  
"Touch that again and you'll be counting with your toes" said Pecker, he gracefully flew across the room and landed on Onis hat,  
"My name is Pecker" he said, Jak and Daxter cover their mouths trying hard not to laugh while Cassidy simply smiled at Pecker.  
Oni began to make symbols,  
"Oni welcome you yada, yada, she says it is great to see you again Jak" said Cassidy, she didn't knew it because she saw the game, she actually read her symbols and those were precursor writtings, really old and hard to read cause sometimes you can confused them with another word, you have to pay attention to the detail of the symbol.  
Pecker stared at her dumbfound  
"Uh correct", Cassidy looked at Jak and Daxter she looked down not wanting to look at them, Oni began to make new symbols  
"Oni says if you want to acces the tomb of Mar you must find three artifacts" said Pecker,  
"But we never told you we wanted to go to the tomb of Mar" said Jak,  
"But you never said you weren't and Oni sences that the girl knows where it is" said Pecker.  
Jak remembered what Oni said, it was good to see him again, that only meant that Cassidy was telling the truth, he gently took Cassidy's hand, Oni made new symbols  
"Oni says the girl will stay here until your return" Pecker said, Jak looked down and whispered to Cassidy  
"Be carefull", Cassidy nodded and with that Jak left.  
Cassidy held her toy Sparks near her, Oni began to make new symbols, she said  
"That which you call toy is more than that, its your ally",  
"Yes Sparks has been there for me in lots of situations" said Cassidy,  
"Are you scared?" asked Oni,  
"Scared?" said Cassidy,  
"Scared about the changes you will face later on" said Oni,  
"A little bit" said Cassidy looking down,  
"You can't be afraid now, your brave" said Pecker, Cassidy nodded as she held Sparks, why her?.  
She sat down to wait for Jak and Daxter to appear.

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Friend:**

**Author's note: Okay lets see how things are going.**

Somewhere on Haven City:

Jak and Daxter just got back with the artifacts, it was late at night, they entered Oni's tent,  
" Jak, Daxter" shouted Cassidy as she ran and hugged Jak,  
"Boy this girl sure missed us" said Daxter as he hopped off of Jak's shoulder,  
"Why are you so happy?" asked Jak as he patted her head,  
"Cause your back safe and sound" answered Cassidy as she let go.  
Pecker looked with a smily face and said  
"You two are like a familia (Family)",  
"She kinda is" said Daxter who never agreed with Pecker on anything, Jak scoped up Cassidy and placed her on his shoulders before they left,  
"Remember what we said Cassidy" whispered Pecker before he sat back in Oni's hat.  
Jak and Daxter kept walking until they reached a hover car, Jak took Cassidy off of his shoulders and placed her on the hover car.  
Once on the hover car Cassidy took her key and turned on the hover car, soon they sped off to their hidden house or whatever it is called.  
To be honest Cassidy feels like she is in the game of bioshock, she is the little sister she is in constant need of protection, but that doesn't make her useless, she has her key and her knowledge, Jak is kinda like a big daddy, always protecting her, together they help each other out, Jak protects her and Cassidy suplies him with information.  
Jak stopped at the house, after making sure there was nobody watching them they entered the house for a good night sleep.  
It was one am, Cassidy tossed and turned, she woke up  
"What a nightmare?" though Cassidy, her room was kinda scary at night, the nightmare was fresh in her mind, grabbing her blanket Cassidy slowly tip toed her way into Jak's room.  
Quietly without disturbing Jak Cassidy fell asleep next to him until next morning.

Next morning:

"Jaaaaaakkkkkk!" Daxter screamed, the scream was so loud it made Jak jump out of bed and he nearly hit the cealing, what was Daxter screaming about at this hour?,  
"Daxter what is it?, you nearly gave me a heart attack" Jak said as he stood up and stared at his friend,  
"Its Cassidy she is gone" answered Daxter with a scream,  
"Gone, what do you mean she is gone?!" screamed Jak, Cassidy woke up, got out of the blankets and stared at them  
"Whats with all the ruckus first thing in the morning?" asked Cassidy who was still kinda sleepy, Daxter and Jak stared at her,  
"Cassidy!" they both shouted at the same time,  
"What is it?" asked Cassidy rubbing her eyes,  
"Look don't scare us like that okay" said Jak shaking his head.  
After a while they left the house,  
"Cassidy I need you to stay with Kor for a little while" said Jak,  
"What?!" shouted Cassidy,  
"She is going to take it well" though Jak before he said  
"Look as much as I don't like the idea myself I'm going to have to",  
"But why?" asked Cassidy with puppy eyes, Jak scratch the back of his neck and said  
"Its because the next missions me and Daxter are going are dangerous and..." Jak paused and said  
"I would never forgive myself if you ever got hurt".  
Cassidy looked down as she stayed quiet for the rest of the trip until they reached a house.  
The house was pretty simple, but sturdy compared to other houses Cassidy has seen in Haven City, Jak knocked on the door, the one who opened it was none other than Kor himself,  
"Ah Jak how can I help you?" he said in a way of greeting, Jak pushed Cassidy a bit,  
"I was wondering if you can watch Cassidy for some time, whlie I do a few mission" Jak answered,  
"Of coarse, I don't mind" Kor said before turning to Cassidy and he asked her  
"Do you behave?", Cassidy nodded,  
"There will be no trouble at all" said Kor, Jak nodded and with that he and Daxter left.  
Kor entered the house, Cassidy followed behind, the house seem bigger inside than out,  
"Cassidy" began Kor,  
"Yes" said Cassidy holding her breath,  
"I hope you know a good story for tea time, me and the boy enjoy a good story now and then" said Kor, Cassidy relazed a bit.  
Deciding to look around the house Cassidy entered a few rooms, soon she stopped, she swore that she heard an extra foot step, looking behind she saw nobody but soon she found a shadow sticking out, smiling Cassidy went to investigate even if she had a good idea of who it was.  
It was Jak's younger self,  
"Hy" said Cassidy waving, he said nothing,  
"Why are you hiding, I don't bite" said Cassidy, his face turned red as for the first time Cassidy heard Jak's younger self say a word  
"I know" he said,  
"You can talk?!" said Cassidy shocked,  
"Ya" he said in a small voice,  
"How come you don't?" asked Cassidy,  
"I don't want to talk a bout it" said Jak's younger self,  
"Do you have a name?" asked Cassidy, she was curios to know if Jak had another name other than the one he uses,  
"People call me Mar" he answered and added  
"What your name?",  
"Cassidy" answered Cassidy,  
"I like that name" answered Jak's younger self,  
"Wanna play a game?" asked Cassidy,  
"Sure" answered Jak's younger self,  
"Hows about we play hide and seek?" asked Cassidy,  
"Hide and seek?" he said,  
"Okay, for example you hide, make sure that I don't find you and if I do find you I have to hide and you have to find me" explained Cassidy,  
"Okay" said Jaks younger self,  
"I'll count to twenty" said Cassidy as she covered her eyes and began to count  
"One, two, three....".  
Jak's younger self looked all ways before leaving the hall,  
"Nineteen, twenty, ready or not here I come" called Cassidy as she looked around, she checked the living room, double checked the kitchen and the other rooms, there was a nagging feeling that she was being watched as she looked around, she stopped on the hallway, that is when she heard a soft giggle.  
Once she looked up she realized, Jak's younger self was above her, his hand slip from the wall and he fell on her,  
"How did you climed the hallway?" asked Cassidy,  
"Practice makes perfect" answered Jak's younger self and added  
"Now you hide and I seek" apparently he liked the game,  
"Okay" said Cassidy as she looked for a place to hide.

Later that day:

It was late at night, Jak and Daxter still haven't shown up,  
"Here you go Cassidy" said Kor as he gave her a cup of tea to Cassidy,  
"Thank you" answered Cassidy as she accepted the cup,  
"Now hows about that story" said Kor as he sip some tea from the cup, Cassidy set the cup down and began:

_"Once upon a time, there exited two tribes, the tribe of the north and the tribe of the south, they lived in harmony, but soon hate poisoned their heart and the tribes learned war.  
In war people suffered, plagues entered their home, sickness destroyed their family, the crops wouldn't grow because of so much blood shed, the tribes were near their destruction.  
One day a peasant boy rose up, he would not fight for war or for the tribe, he would fight for what was wright, he would join neither of the tribes, slowly people started joining him and soon the war was forgoten, together they made a new tribe and a better future for all"_

Cassidy stopped for the story had ended,  
"That is a good story, it has a moral and it is deep with learning" said Kor setting the cup down,  
"Thank you" said Cassidy,  
"Now its time for bed, we have a big day tomorrow" said Kor, Cassidy nodded as she and Jak's younger self went to their rooms.

Next morning:

"Come on Cassidy wake up" said Jak's younger self as he jumped on Cassidy, they were sharing a bunk bed,  
"Is there an earthquake?" asked Cassidy, he laugh and said  
"No, Kor is going to take us to see Tess, she is going to watch us until Kor gets back", Cassidy nodded as she yawned.  
After having breakfast they left the house,  
"Okay while your with Tess you two behave" said Kor, Jak's younger self looked at Cassidy and rolled his eyes, Cassidy wondered how many times has he ever heard that.  
Finally they arrived to the hig hog bar,  
"Hello Tess, here is the boy and the girl, I'll be back before dusk" said Kor and with that he left them with Tess,  
"Hello Cassidy how are things going?" asked Tess as she arranged bottles of drinks then she said  
"Okay my shift is done and you guys are going to my place", Cassidy and Jak's younger self nodded as they left the hig hog bar.

In Tess apartment:

Never in Cassidy's life she has seen so much pink, there was so much pink it was revolting, there was pink furniture, pink appliances, except the walls they were bare white thank, goodness,  
"Come on Cassidy, I have some old old clothes that might fit you" said Tess as she took Cassidy into her room, there Tess took out from her closet a bag of clothes,  
"Chose whatever you like" said Tess as she left the room, Cassidy opened the bag, inside there were some clothes.  
Meanwhile on the kitchen,  
"Tess who do make a girl like you?" asked Jak's younger self,  
"Why do ask that?" asked Tess,  
"I kinda like Cassidy" answered Jak's younger self turning red,  
"She's a little bit too old for you" said Tess,  
"But she is hot" he said turning redder than red.  
Cassidy left the room, she was wearing a shorts, a sleeveless white shirt, cloves, her boots and a lavender scarf, his eyes went big so he looked away, Tess shook her head and said  
"Come on Cassidy dinner is ready".  
After eating,  
"So where did your parents buy you this toy?" asked Tess as she held Sparks,  
"Well" began Cassidy,  
"Its looks really expensive" said Tess not bothering to listen to her, before Tess or Cassidy could say anything there was a knock on the door, it was Kor coming to pick them up.

A few days later:

Cassidy waited for Jak and Daxter to appear, she was getting worried she hasn't seen them, but she gotten calls from them, mostly to guide them to the Tom of Mar, finally a communicator rang  
"Hello" answered Kor, his face brighten up and he hang up  
"Come on child were off to the tomb of Mar" said Kor as he smiled.

On the Tomb of Mar:

Cassidy, Kor and Jak's younger self arrived, in the tomb was Jak, Daxter, Samos younger self and Tess,  
"Jak you did it" said Cassidy as she went to his side,  
"No we did it" said Jak as he took her hand, a voice said something but Cassidy didn't catch it she was kinda distracted soon  
"This child is not ready to accept the manhood test" the voice said, now that Cassidy catched, the door was closing, Jak and Daxter ran inside, Cassidy entered and Jak's younger self followed.  
Kor tried to stop him, but too late, they were inside and the door was closed,  
"Their going to take the manhood test" said Samos,  
"No, they will die" said Kor before,  
"Halt!" a krimson guard shouted.

**To be continued..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Manhood and womanhood test: **

**Authors note: Things are changing, but is it for the better or for the worst.**

In the tomb of Mar:

Cassidy looked around, on the tomb was Jak, Daxter and Jak's younger self?!, that wasn't supposed to happen, he isn't supposed to be with them.  
"Okay is this bad or worse?" asked Daxter, Cassidy, Jak and his younger self stayed quiet, they had no idea what to think, Chibiusa wondered if the decision she took was bad idea.  
Shaking the thoughts from her head she said  
"Come on we have to get the precursor stone", gently she took Jak's younger self's hand as she followed Jak and Daxter down to the tomb.  
They entered the first room, a voice said as scarabs fell from who knows where and landed on the ground  
"Weapons are for the weak", Cassidy was quick she observed the scarabs and localized the three red scarabs  
"Jak hit those scarabs, the one on your right, the one behind it and the one on its left" Cassidy said, Jak obayed once he hit all of them.  
A door opened, Jak motion to continue with caution, Cassidy and Jak's younger self nodded, they followed Jak closely, soon an idea pop into his younger self's head, this could be his big chance to impress Cassidy  
"Hey Cassidy if some big monster comes and tries to kill any of us, I'll protect you" he said,  
"Sure" said Cassidy as she hurried, Sparks followed her.  
Soon they came to this room, a dead end, Daxter noticed this stick, he pulled it out,  
"Oh no" though Cassidy as she ran, grabbed Daxter and pulled him to safety,  
"Wow Cassidy, I didn't knew you were this fast" said Daxter amazed,  
"I didn't either" said Cassidy, she admits that somehow being in the video game was changing her.  
Every day that passes Cassidy feels stronger, more braver and wiser than she ever though she was,  
"We'd better hurry up, I'm getting a bad feeling in the back of my throat" said Daxter as Cassidy set him down.

Later:

When the final test was over, the huge doors on the back of the tomb opened,  
"Cassidy" began Jak,  
"Ya" said Cassidy,  
"Why did Mar wanted to hide the precursor stone this bad?" asked Jak,  
"Its because Kor wants to feed on its energy, that was one of two reasons on why did Mar built this city, you see, the precursor stone is actually a precursor, the last precursor life force it is dormant now, but soon it will awaken" answered Cassidy softly as they entered the room.  
There was something different, the voice that always talked when they reached that level, it didn't talk.  
"Jak wait, the Barron is going to come soon to steal the presursor stone" said Cassidy as she remembered what happen in that level, before Jak could say anything Cassidy added with a smile  
"But don't worry I have an idea", they huddled as she explained the plan.  
The plan was all set, no sooner than that the Barron appeared,  
"The precursor stone is mine!" he shouted,  
"The precursor stone is not meant for you Barron Praxis" shouted Cassidy boldly as Jak, Daxter and Jak's younger self stood beside her glaring at the tyrant.  
Praxis looked at them  
"Well if it isn't the eco freak and his band of misfits" he said as he used his machine to drill his way and got the precursor stone, Jak shot at the machine a few times, Barron Praxis flew away saying  
"Nice try, the precursor stone is mine, but don't worry I'll deal with all of you later" with that he left,  
"Come back here you coward!" shouted Cassidy.  
When he was gone, they all burst into laughter,  
"I can't believe Barron Praxis feel for it" laugh Daxter,  
"See I told you it would work" said Cassidy,  
"Okay, come on lets get out of here" said Jak,  
"Ya, but before we go and march into any more trouble" said Cassidy as she took the precursor stone from hiding, she placed it on Jak's hand  
"You are going to take care of it" said Cassidy, Jak nodded.  
What did Barron Praxis took you may ask well...

On the Haven City Palace:

Barron Praxis took the stone and place it on an elegant crystal box, soon Ashlin came in and asked  
"Did you get the precursor stone?",  
"Yes Ashlin, I am proud of you for finding the exact location of the precursor stone and for capturing the underground leader" said Barron with a smile,  
"Thank you father" said Ashlin,  
"Come here and contemplate on the beauty that is the stone" said Barron Praxis as he pointed at the box where placed the precursor stone.  
Ashlin peaked in the box and said  
"So this is the precursor stone",  
"Yes indeed" answered Barron Praxis proud of himself,  
"It looks like a toy" said Ashlin,  
"What?!" said Barron Praxis as he looked inside of the box to find, Spark Cassidy's toy ball.  
"That brat!" shouted Barron Praxis angrily as he took Sprak's and flung it across the room, he knew that this was all Cassidy's doing and she was going to pay dearly for it.  
Ashlin left the room with a smile on her face, the plan worked.

On the underground:

Torn was waiting for Jak, Daxter, Cassidy and Jak's younger self,  
"I congratulate you all for retrieving the precursor stone, I guess your all more useful than I though" began Torn,  
"But we didn't tell anybody that we retrieved the stone" said Jak,  
"Actually I did" said Ashlin as she appeared,  
"Ashlin?!" Jak and Daxter said at the same time they were confused, Ashlin smiled as she took out Sparks from behind her back  
"I guess you were right Cassidy" she said as she gave Cassidy Sparks,  
"Sparks" said Cassidy as she hugged her toy and said realizing something  
"But Ashlin if your father realizes Sparks is gone, won't he get suspicious", Ashlin shook her head and said  
"It really doesn't matter, you just saved me and maybe the whole city, I will never be grateful enough",Cassidy looked at Jak, then at Daxter before looking at Torn, for the first time Cassidy saw a smile on his lips.  
"Cassidy?!" said Daxter confused,  
"Okay this is really touching, but what is going on?" said Jak, Cassidy smiled at him and said  
"When Ashlin saw me yesterday, I warned her that the Barron was growing suspicious about her, so I told her to tell the Barron that she knew where the tomb was and to leave the rest to me",  
"I wasn'r sure if to believe you or not but it turns out you were right" smiled Ashlin.  
Jak could help but to shake his head, Cassidy was becoming an important part of the underground organization,  
"Jak we need to bust the shadow, Tess and..." she wispered on Jak's ear  
"Samos the sage", Jak nodded as he left, his younger self followed.

On the Haven City prison:

Cassidy was busy tampering with the security sistem, the Krimson guards were trying to break the door of the security room  
"Open up" one of them shouted anger in the tone of his voice, Cassidy took her key and smiled as she placed it on a spot and turn it.  
The Krimson guards managed to open the door only to come out screaming like little girls, the security system was against them, Cassidy gave Jak a thumbs up as they continued.  
On the cells Cassidy took her key and pressed it against the lock, turned it and the doors opened.  
Daxter put on a heroic pose when Tess came out he said  
"Hello baby the orange lightning just saved the day, oh I let Jak, Cassidy and the boy tag along", Tess bought it  
"Oh my hero" she said as she hugged Daxter, Samos and his time twin came out of a cell,  
"Jak great job, I heard that the Barron didn't get their hands on the precursor stone" began Shadow**( I am going to call Samos younger self like that so we don't confuse ourselves okay)**,  
"Or the boy" finished Samos,  
"You have to thank Cassidy the Sage here" said Daxter as he hugged Cassidy, she looked away,  
"Yes I have heard of you child" said Samos as he took Cassidy's hand and kissed it.  
Cassidy took her hand and placed it behind her back,  
"Vin has activated the portal, come on lets get out of here" said Jak as he pointed at the rift portal.  
Jak took Cassidy and jumped in the portal, Tess grabbed Jak's younger self and jumped on the portal, then Shadow, then Samos and Daxter jumped in lastly.

Later that day:

Jak, Cassidy and Daxter were relazing in he hig hog bar, soon trouble came,  
"Jak I heard you were racing, let me just ask you to lose the race, I already made a large bet to the racer Errol" began Krew,  
"You bet against us" said Jak,  
"Jak, you already became symbol of hope to the people, so just lose this one" said Krew, Jak said  
"Well looks like you are going to lose a lot of money, cause I am racing and I am going to win" he looked at Krew bravely, Krew was not happy  
"You leeches, if I were you I wouldn't count my luck, nobody has come back alive when they get tangle with Errol" Krew said.  
"Well if I were Errol I'd be really scared cause Jak here is going to teach him a lesson he won't soon forget" said Cassidy, Jak stayed quiet, Errol was staring , Cassidy knew he was so she said  
"Jak is going to eat Errol for breakfast, cause he is toast".  
"Your in such a hurry to die eco freak, why don't we settle this one on one, right here, right now" said Errol,  
"Fine" said Jak as he and Errol went outside.  
"Hows about a wager, lets say the girl" said Errol,  
"Who?" said Jak,  
"You know Cassidy" said Errol.  
The morality card was playing on him, if he lost and if Cassidy ever found out she would never forgive him and as a matter of fact he would never forgive himself,  
"Oh I get it, you have a soft spot for the girl" said Errol,  
"Come on lets race" said Jak briskly.  
They raced, finally Jak won, Errol stopped and threaten  
"Don't think your so lucky, the next time I am going to have your head as my trophy and I'll get the girl too" he put on his mask and raced off in a hurry.  
Jak and Daxter said nothing, they simply looked at each other and with that they left.

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lost:**

**Author's note: In this chapter I suggest you get a handkerchief to wipe your tears. Sorry my brothers messed with my computer before I could fix some important thing. The truth is that Jak and Daxter don't race because of the bad weather, the first class race was canceled and it was moved to another day.  
**

In the racing stadium:

Cassidy looked at Keira with hate, she remembered what happen a few days ago like it was yesterday.

_~Flashback~_

_Jak, Daxter and Cassidy entered the garage, Errol came out of the garage,  
"Well if it isn't the dark eco freak and his band of troublemakers" hissed Errol,  
"Where is Keira?" asked Jak, there was hate in his words,  
"Don't worry she is okay" said Errol, Cassidy knew where this was going so she tug on Jak's sleeve and said  
"Jak we should get going now", Jak whether he wasn't listening or he wasn't paying attention to her,  
"Your the talk of the town Jak, you too Cassidy, people say you two bring hope" said Errol, there was a pause,  
"Errol there has always been hope and there will always be hope, that is something that neither you or the krimson guards can destroy" said Cassidy, Errol looked at Cassidy and laugh  
"Well aren't you precious" he said and added  
"I can't wait to destroy you in the racing fields, hear the cheers of the crowd as they watch their final hope die" said Errol,  
"That is what is going to lead you to your demise" shouted Cassidy.  
Errol smirked  
"I'll keep that in mind" he said, soon Samos and Keira came in  
"I am very happy to see you father" said Keira,  
"Ya its great to be free" said Samos, pointing at Keira Errol said softly  
"Keira is going to be my mechanic, did you know she likes winners",  
"Stay away from her" Jak threaten.  
Errol left, Keira looked at him dreamily as he left  
"Errol is the best racer" she said adoringly, if this were anime Cassidy could swear she had smoke rising from her head because she was steaming mad,  
"He is not what you think he is" began Jak,  
"Ahu, Jak look at you, people say that everytime you get mad you change" she said and added  
"The Jak I knew would never work for Krew",  
"I need Krews information, well why don't you do things your way and I'll do things my way, but don't come crying to me when the walls go down" said Jak and with that he stormed out.  
Once Jak was gone Cassidy looked at Keira with more hate than she ever though she could feel towards someone,  
"You know Keira" began Cassidy trying to hold her anger,  
"Yes" said Keira,  
"You and Errol deserve each other, he is a coward and you are one too" said Cassidy,  
"What did you call me?" said Keira angrily,  
"You heard me, A COWARD, you are always hiding here in your safe little garage, while Jak is out there risking his life to save this city" shouted Cassidy,  
"Listen you little brat..." began Keira,  
"You know its true, tell me the last time you have actually help someone" shouted Cassidy, Keira stayed quiet.  
The silence was broken by the announcement  
"All racers are to report to their stations",  
"What are we going to do?" said Samos, Cassidy looked at Daxter and said  
"Dax, you and me will have to race",  
"What?!" said Daxter,  
"Its the only way" said Cassidy as she looked at the track._

_~End of flashback~_

Jak nearly got a heart attack when he realized that Cassidy raced, but he was glad that she was okay and they won.  
Now Jak and Daxter were going to enter in the final race, Keira was going to show them a project that she had been working on,  
"I will show you the project I have been working on if you promise not to laugh" said Keira as she stood by the curtains,  
"Oh I love surprises and I love to laugh, show me" said Daxter, Keira pushed aside the curtains revealing a machine  
"I have been building a replica of that machine in order to take us back home" said Keira,  
"That is very useful" began Jak,  
"But..." said Keira as she placed her hands on her hips,  
"But I won't be able to back to Sandover" Jak blurted out,  
"Why not?" complained Keira.  
Jak sighted as he began to tell everything Cassidy has told him about the future, Keira looked at Cassidy angrily  
"Jak I suggest you don't listen to her, she is probably an impostor or worse" she said,  
"The only one who is worse around here is you Keira" said Cassidy pointing at Keira,  
"Say that again and I'll pop your eye out" threaten Keira,  
"You just try scream queen" shouted Cassidy,  
"Faker",  
"Double crosser".  
Keira and Cassidy kept calling each other names, sooner or later they are bound too....  
Cassidy jumped at Keira and bit her arm, Keira scream as she started pulling Cassidy's hair, then Cassidy scratch her and with that it went on and on, Jak somehow managed to separate the two girls before they killed each other,  
"Keira, Cassidy, both of you stop it" shouted Jak as he grabbed Cassidy,  
"Let me at her, let me at her, has she ever heard of Jackie chan, well she'll meet Cassidy chan" shouted Cassidy,  
"Cassidy I don't know what got into you, I know that you don't get along with Keira, but you can at least try" scold Jak,  
"But Jak" began Cassidy,  
"No buts" Jak said as he hit Cassidy.  
Cassidy touched the spot, it hurt really bad, she looked at Jak, before running out of the garage, she kept running even when she heard Jak calling her.

An hour ago:

It was raining a lot, the drops of water fell with such a force it felt like you were being showered with pebbles, Cassidy was soak wet, she was walking around the streets, if only she had brought an umbrella.  
Around the street there was nothing that could cover her from the rain, not even a box, Cassidy stopped and looked up with teary eye,  
"That's it, I had it with this adventure, I'm going home" Cassidy said as she took out her key and shouted  
"Guardian of space, rent heavens and open a portal to me, I call out thy true name, mighty protector of space, guide me, protect me, the path of light to me".  
A strong breeze came in, the already dark sky turned darker, there was a blast of light as Cassidy began to disappeared back to her home, but then it stopped.  
Cassidy was not home, she was still in Haven City, she took her key and shouted the chant or whatever it was called, this time the key glowed, but nothing happened, tears came to Cassidy's eyes as she fell on the ground and began to cry until in some point she fell asleep.

Meanwhile:

A few minutes after Cassidy ran away the first class race was canceled because of the bad weather, but even if it wasn't Jak would have still left to find Cassidy, he knew it was wrong for him to hit her, he had no right, she is very important to everyone, but mostly to him, if she was ever hurt he would never forgive himself,  
"Daxter I need you to stay with Keira in case Cassidy comes back" Jak instructed Daxter before he left, he just hopped Cassidy didn't get caught by the Krimson guards or worse.  
He searched high and low around the city for Cassidy, but she was nowhere to be found, soon his communicator rang, it was Sig.  
"Jak I need you to come to my place, its important" said Sig.

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enemie or ally?:**

**Authors note: On with the story.**

In Sig's place:

Jak followed the specific coordinates Sig gave him, it lead him to a decent looking building,  
"So this is where Sig lives" though Jak as he entered the building, he searched for apartment twenty eight zero, finally he found it.  
After knocking on the door Sig opened it, he seemed far from happy, Jak was giving himself a wild guess that wether he found Cassidy and she is not okay or she is and she told him what happen, carefully he entered the apartment, it wasn't like he expected it to be, it was actually kinda homey for being the home of a wastelander,  
"I found a little somebody who you might recognize" said Sig as he took Jak to a room, what the room had Jak didn't payed attention to it, what he was paying attention was the child laying on a bed covered with sheets,  
"Cassidy" Jak said as he went to the side of the bed, he touched her forehead, it was hot with fever,  
"What in Haven City gave you the idea of leaving a child running around on the rain?" Sig questioned, Jak sighted he had some explaining to do.

A few minutes later:

"So you see it is all my fault that happened" said Jak, Sig sighted as he shook his head  
"Look the past is the past, now we got to worry about is Cassidy's fever" he said, they hear footsteps, looking it was Cassidy on the hallway, she looked pretty weak and pale,  
"Jak"cough, cough" what are you doing here?" asked Cassidy coughing,  
"I was looking for you, but now I found you, well actually Sig found you" said Jak as he got near her,  
"I don't feel so good" said Cassidy before she cough again,  
"Your just have a little fever that is all, nothing that can't be cure" said Jak he grabbed her and held her close, he felt that she fell asleep in his shoulder.  
Jak looked at Sig and he just shrugged, Jak gently carried Cassidy back to the room and tuck her into bed,  
"I'd better call Samos" thought Jak as he left the room and closed the door.  
Later Samos came in and checked on Cassidy,  
"I see" said Samos, he opened a bag he had and begins to take out ingredients, then he mixes them all together creating a green like mush, the ad's some other ingredients soon the mush turn's into a liquid substance, he pours it on a bottle and gives it to Jak,  
"Mix it with any thing Cassidy drinks half a cup of it twice a day should do the trick, make sure she drinks it all and Cassidy will be up and at it in three days" instructed Samos,  
"Thank you" said Jak as Samos left.  
After a few minutes Jak left the room, in the kitchen was Sig,  
"Thanks for letting us stay here Sig" began Jak,  
"No problem, I like company" said Sig and asked  
"What did Samos said?", Jak showed him the bottle  
"He says Cassidy is going to be fine, I just have to give her half a cup of this mixed with whatever she is going to drink twice a day and she'll be fine, I just have to make sure she drinks it all" Jak said,  
"No offense, but when we give her that make sure the liquid is juice cause that think looks like yuck" said Daxter putting a face of disgust, he took the bottle opened it and sniffed it  
"It smells like yuck too" said Daxter as he closed the bottle again, Jak and Sig shook their heads in unison.

Four days later:

Cassidy was back on her feet, she didn't knew what Samos gave her, but who cares it help her get better again.  
The last four days Jak's younger self was her own personal nurse, he always made sure she had everything she needed, hey he never left the room.  
Now Cassidy was going to the first class race,  
"Jak I have a favor to ask you" began Cassidy, Jak looked at her and said  
"Ya",  
"Can I go with you?" Cassidy asked, there was a pause  
"Okay" said Jak, Cassidy giggle as she followed Jak to their position, he helped her up the zoomer before getting on himself,  
"Better hang on tight baby" said Daxter as he hold on.  
In the race track who did they meet, Errol surprise surprise, the Barron appeared gave them a speech about what were their prizes if they won first place before beginning the race.  
The race was violent, it seems that all the racers were willing to do anything to win, but the one who they mostly had to avoid was Errol, for now Cassidy, Daxter and Jak in first place the final round, Errol was behind them.  
Cassidy looked behind at Errol, she couldn't help feeling sympathy for him, even if he is evil and crazy, but somehow he has good inside, somewhere, but he has it.  
When they crossed the finish line the crowed of applause interrupted Cassidy's though bubble,  
"We won!" Daxter practically shrieked in her ear,  
"Alright you don't have to shout" Cassidy said softly, Jak got her down as they all waved at the crowd, it was going crazy.  
She looked at Jak, he wasn't paying attention to her, quietly Cassidy walked towards Errol, he was still on his zoomer, looking with hate and anger at the dynamic duo, Cassidy couldn't read minds but she knew what he was thinking  
"Errol please don't do it"Cassidy began softly, Errol looked at her trying to hide his surprise  
"Well aren't you a little mind reader" he snapped,  
"Errol if you do you will die" said Cassidy,  
"Do you think I am good?" asked Errol,  
"You were one day and you can go back to being good" said Cassidy,  
"Listen what's your name there are only two kinds of people, people like me and foolish people like you, remember that" said Errol, sighting Cassidy went back to Jak, but she placed herself in a specific position.  
Jak got the pass to enter the palace, the Barron said  
"Aha a brave person, who is this fine champion, in this city I buy them or I corrupt them, so what do you say", it was pretty obvious that Barron had no idea who they were so Jak turned around and said  
"Surpirse",  
"What?!" said Barron,  
"Come down here, we need to talk" said Jak,  
"Are you not crazy, this is a war Jak, there lives are mine, this city is mine, in war people die" said Barron,  
"Your wrong" said Jak, Cassidy was surprised Errol still didn't make his suicide attempt so she kept a close eye on him incase he tried anything at the same time her smile widen as she got an idea.  
Taking Sparks she order  
"Turn into something that can broadcast everything the Barron and Jak say", it turned into a microphone with an antenna on it, she blow a little bit and she hear the sound from the loud speakers, smiling she pointed it at Jak and The Barron and everybody heard what they said,  
"What then who does this city belong to, you!" laugh Barron,  
"A little birdie told me that I am the true heir to the throne, but you tried to get rid of me" said Jak,  
"Who told you that? your little Sage" said Barron as he laugh, but when he stopped he said  
"Let me tell you the truth, what she said is true, you are the heir to the throne, I tried to kill you just like I did with your family, but you got away, but now I am going to get rid of you and this whole city if I have too!" he shouted the last part really loud, he stopped when he heard his voice through the speakers, people were shocked to hear what he said.  
Jak, Daxter and the Barron all looked at Cassidy she smirked as she held the microphone, it changed into Sparks.  
"After them" shouted the Barron, but soon Cassidy saw Errol was coming,  
"I win Jak" he said,  
"Okay its now or never" though Cassidy as she took a few steps back, had a running start and somehow pushed Errol off the zoomer, Jak jumped to safety and the zoomer sped right into the barrels of eco causing an explosion, Errol looked at the explosion and back at Cassidy.  
Cassidy began to breath hard, something was wrong, her sight was getting blurry before she collapsed.  
She was somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness, images and voices appeared and disappeared, one was a voice shouting, then she was being carried away by someone to who knows where before loosing her consciousness for a moment she was sure she was dead.

Later:

Cassidy woke up, she was in a room, but where she had no idea, the room she was had a desk, a walk in closet, two windows with red curtains, the wall paper is plain white, the bed she was in was not twin, it was a queen bed, the covers, sheets and blankets had a silkey velvet like feeling, the pillows are soft almost like she was sleeping on a cloud,  
"Where am I?" asked Cassidy that is when she noticed she was not wearing her shirt or her lavender scarf, her chest was covered by lots of bandages that went around her waist and chest, had she been hurt?  
Carefully Cassidy left the room, walking around the hallway she reached the kitchen and found that her savior was none other than Errol himself,  
"Errol?!" began Cassidy shocked, he gave her a smile he seemed to have been expecting her to be surprised,  
"What are you doing here?" asked Cassidy,  
"This is my place" answered Errol, Cassidy shook a bit, why had Errol bothered to help her?.  
He grabbed a plate and set it on the table, it was filled with vegetables and some sort of meat, Errol grabbed his own plate and began to eat, Cassidy looked at the plate and Errol said  
"You'd better eat before the meat gets cold",  
"How do I know its not poison?" asked Cassidy, Errol laugh  
"Nothing gets pass you huh", Cassidy gave him a stern glace,  
"Fine" said Errol he took a fork full of Cassidy's vegetables and eat it, then a fork full of meat and eat it,  
"See nothing happen" said Errol as he looked at her.  
Despised of her suspicions her stomach was now stronger than her will so Cassidy sat down and eat her portion.  
After she finished she asked Errol  
"Why did you help me?", Errol looked at her and answered  
"Its because you saved my life, even before that you were still trying to save me", Errol began to open up a bit  
"When you live for soo long in such a state of malice, hate and revenge it changes you and you forget who you are" he said and added  
"When you pushed me off the zoomer it made me realized that there was good inside of people and that there was still good in me", Cassidy looked down, she was amazed he still had good in him.  
"Come on lets find the dark eco freak before the Barron finds us, he wants both you, the dark eco freak and me dead" Errol said as he gave Cassidy her shirt and scark back,  
"Jak" said Cassidy,  
"What?" asked Errol,  
"Jak his name is Jak" said Cassidy, Errol nodded, Cassidy put on her shirt and scarf before leaving the room.

Somewhere on Haven City:

Jak and Daxter were looking around for Cinder, Daxter was convinced Cassidy was dead or captured by the krimson guard, but not Jak he was sure she was okay.  
Daxter sat up on Jak's shoulder,  
"Oh my god" said Daxter as he could not believe what he saw,  
"What?!" said Jak, Daxter pointed, there was Errol and Cassidy they were both riding a zoomer,  
"Told you she was captured by a krimson guard" said Daxter,  
"Until now" said Jak as he made his way around the crowed, soon in the right position, he attacked Errol pushing him and Cassidy off the zoomer,  
"Jak its okay, Errol is on our side" screamed Cassidy,  
"Have you lost your mind he is our enemy!" shouted Jak pointing at Errol,  
"Have I've ever been wrong before?" asked Cassidy, Jak was going to say something but he shook his head and said  
"No",  
"You can trust him" said Cassidy taking Jak's hand, Jak looked at Errol then back at Cassidy before nodding.  
Now he had to report to the underground headquaters, who knows what Torn, Samos younger self and Samos are going to say.

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Battle:**

In Haven city:

No matter what Cassidy said was going to change anything, Jak still didn't trust Errol no matter what, not wanting to risk leading him to the underground base Jak decided to go and investigate the palace.  
"Come on Cassidy" said Jak as he took her and placed her on his shoulders, she wasn't that big or heavy so no problem, they entered keeping in mind the danger, Jak set Cassidy down on the ground as they looked around,  
" Careful Ashlin here is beginning to distrust us" Cassidy whispered to Jak, he nodded as he carefully entered the throne room.  
In this part Ashlin tried to grab Jak, but it didn't work she was surrounded, she grabbed the closes person she could, that person was Cassidy, holding Cassidy close she placed a pistol on Cassidy's neck, Jak backed away a bit and said  
"Ashlin look at yourself, you are going to kill an innocent child that has done no harm",  
"Save it Jak my father has told me about this little thief, she is the metalhead leader in disguise" said Ashlin as she pointed the gun at him before placing it back.  
Jak needed to think about something  
"Look if Cassidy were the metalhead leader then she would have already gotten the precursor stone cause she already knew its location, but no she didn't" said Jak, Ashlin raised her pistol looked at Jak then at Cassidy before letting her go, she ran to Jak and gave him a hug, Ashlin collapsed in a heap of tears  
"I heard everything that happen on the stadium, I can't believe my father would lie to me" she cried, Cassidy carefully walked towards Ashlin and patted her shoulder, Ashlin looked at Cassidy and said  
"I am sorry",  
"Its okay" said Cassidy,  
"You need to stop my father, he has made a bomb in an attempt to stop the Metalhead leader" said Ashlin,  
"Don't worry we will" said Cassidy as she, Jak, Daxter and Errol left the room,  
"I wish you all the best luck" though Ashlin as she watch them go.

Somewhere in the underground headquarters:

Jak's younger self was worried sick, his friends were out risking their lives and he was in there just waiting.  
Now tired of waiting he ran out of the base and into the streets, dodging all danger just looking for his friends.

In Haven City:

Before they went to stop the barron they first went to pay a little visit to Krew, Tess was there standing all worried,  
"Hey Tess, what's going on?" asked Cassidy,  
"I don't know but Krew hid something in this machine before he left" said Tess pointing at a machine, it reminded Cassidy of whack a mole only that this game was whack a metalhead, smiling Cassidy whispered something to Daxter, he smiled as he nodded,  
"Okay I am going to master this game like it was nothing" said Daxter as he began to play the game.  
After a few minutes the game was won, two things pop out of the game, it was the map of worlds and...  
" The heart of Mar?!, it isn't suppose to come out until we beat Krew" though Cassidy, Daxter began to blab about what he would do if a metalhead where to get in town not noticing two of them behind him,  
"Uh Daxter" began Jak as he grabbed his weapon, Cassidy hid behind Jak, Daxter noticed, but before he could reactioned Jak shot one metalhead while the other was shot by..  
"Sig, what are you doing here?" asked Cassidy, he was supposed to be miles below them right now,  
"I placed a tracking device on your toy sparks" said Sig,  
"Let me guess Krew double cross you, you were the one who let them in and Krew died didn't he" said Cassidy slapping her forehead,  
"ya and he was lucky that the metalheads got him before I did" said Sig, Cassidy grabbed his hand and said  
"Come on lets stop the Barron before he makes things worse" said Cassidy, and she whispered to Sig  
"I won't tell anybody about Spargus or the fact your a spy", Sig nodded,  
"Its payback time dynamic duo style" said Daxter as they left.  
They took a hover car to the place the Barron was, while looking down Cassidy saw  
"Jak stop!" she shouted loudly causing Jak to jerk a stop, down of the hovercar was his younger self,  
"Come on jump" shouted Cassidy, he took a running start and jumped, Cassidy and Sig grabbed his hand and pulled him up before the metalheads got him,  
"Jak what were you thinking?!" shouted Cassidy,  
"Jak?" said his younger self confused,  
"Oops" though Cassidy before they continued.  
They entered a building, inside they went to stop the Barron, Kor appeared out of nowhere,  
"Jak I have been watching you for a while and I say you should have listen to the child" when Kor said the last part he changed into the metalhead leader,  
"Jak its the metalhead leader!" shrieked Daxter,  
"Give me the precursor stone!" shouted Kor,  
"If the city dies then we all die" shouted Barron as he held a sword he tried to attack, Kor was about to attack, but Cassidy was ready.  
Holding Sparks she entered just before the attack hit Barron Praxis, derbies cover them,  
"I will get the precursor stone even if its the last thing I do" shouted the metalhead leader before flying away.  
Jak, Sig, Errol and Jak's younger self ran to Cassidy's position, after moving away some derbies they found Cassidy, Barron Praxis and his krimson guards unharmed.  
The Barron looked at Cassidy then at Errol  
"First you save his life then you save my life" began Barron, he took a deep breath and said  
"I though nobody would show me this type of kindness, but now I see the truth", Cassidy smiled as she said  
"Barron remember what makes a city great its not its buildings or the money, its the people inside of it that make it big", Barron put away his sword and kneel before Cassidy  
"You have taught me a valuable lesson, I can never thank you enough, I will always be in your dept Cassidy" he said, the krimson guards also kneel,  
"Come on lets save this city and the people in it" said Cassidy as she looked at the sky.

Much later:

Unity was at hand, the krimson guards and the underground band together to stop the metalheads once and for all, Jak, Cassidy and Daxter already gave Keira the artifacts, now it was time to face Kor.  
Jak, Daxter and Cassidy walked towards the hover train and when she was going to get in Jak stopped her,  
"Uh?" said Cassidy,  
"Cassidy I want you to stay here" said Jak,  
"But Jak you can't face Kor by yourself" said Cassidy,  
"I know, but I don't want you to get hurt" said Jak softly, Cassidy looked down,  
"Cassidy when we first met I admit that I was rough on you, but the reason was that I didn't wanted you to get involved" said Jak,  
"But" began Cassidy,  
"No buts and to be honest, if anybody here is the hero, then that would be you Cassidy" said Jak,  
"Me?" said Cassidy confused,  
"Yes, I never understand the meaning of being one until I met you Cassidy" Jak took a pause and said  
"I was lost until you found me", Cassidy nodded and said  
"I still won't leave your side, I am your friend to the end" as she entered, in a swift move Jak got in grabbed Cassidy pushed her off and the train left without her  
"Jak!" she screamed before she collapsed on the ground with a heap of tears.  
She felt a tap on her shoulder, looking behind she saw it was Jak's younger self,  
"Don't worry Cassidy we won't let Jak make the biggest mistake of his life" he said,  
"We?" asked Cassidy, somebody honk a horn, looking it was Errol,  
"Come on hop on we don't know how much time" Errol said as he was riding one of those krimson guard vehicles, Cassidy smiled and said to Jak's younger self  
"Thank you I could just kiss you wright now", he looked at her nervously,  
"Oh well" said Cassidy as she grab his arm pulling him close and gave him a kiss, when she stopped he was petrified,  
"Come on" said Cassidy as she dragged him to the vehicle,  
"My first kiss"though Jak dreamily as they left for the metalhead nest.

Inside of the metalhead nest:

Errol, Cassidy and Jak's younger self entered the metalhead nest from above,  
"Careful" whispered Cassidy as they entered, inside Jak was fighting the metalhead leader, soon the metalhead leader did something that Cassidy didn't expected, he spit fire making a ring around Jak, he was unable to escape, Cassidy took Sparks and threw it at the ring shouting  
"Sparks extinguish", the flames were extinguished, Kor looked at Cassidy, Errol and Jak's younger self,  
"Well, well, well, looks like your band of misfits came to your rescue" said Kor, Cassidy turned sparks into the peacemaker and said  
"Yes we have cause we care about Jak and we won't let him die",  
"We'll see about that" shouted Kor as he shot a sound attack.  
Cassidy, Errol and Jak's younger self covered their ears, the attack made the ground fall before them, they fell and landed in a safe position.  
They scrambled trying to avoid Kor's fire breath, while trying to avoid it, soon Cassidy looked at Jak, Kor changed the course of his attack, he was going to kill him,  
"Jak!" shouted Cassidy as she ran towards him, he looked at her, Cassidy pushed him away from the attack, taking sparks she tried the same thing, but it wasn't enough, the attack weaken but it hit Cassidy, she was burned badly,  
"Cassidy!" shouted Jak as he went to her side, Kor looked at them ready to attack,  
"I have you now" he said, but something stopped him, something attacked and killed Kor.  
They all looked at who shot, it was Jak's younger self he let go of the weapon and went to Cassidy,  
"Cassidy are you okay?" he asked even if he knew that she wasn't, she was burned pretty badly,  
"Cassidy, come on stay with us!" shouted Jak as he shook Cassidy, no use she was dying,  
"Please you have to live" said his younger self soon an idea poped into his head  
"Jak where is the precursor stone?" he asked,  
"Here" said Daxter as he took out the precursor stone, his younger self touched it, a precursor left the stone.  
Before he could say anything Jak's younger self begged  
"Precursor, please, save Cassidy, she is very precious to all of us", the precursor seemed to smile as he flew closer to Cassidy, he placed his hand on her left shoulder, slowly the precursor began to heal her burns, light surrounded Cassidy for a moment, then when it was gone Cassidy's burns and wounds were healed, but that wasn't the only thing, her hair was a little bit longer and it had sky blue tips and the spot the precursor touched her it had a beauty mark the shape of a perfect star.  
Cassidy eyes fluttered open  
"Jak?" she said softly,  
"Cassidy" said Jak as he hugged her closely, the precursor smiled as he left, soon the whole gang appeared with the vehicle,  
"Hurry up the portal is closing" shouted Keira and added  
"Come on lets home",  
"No we have to get Lil Jak here to a safer time" said Samos, Jak helped his younger self up the vehicle  
"Hey take care and oh stay away from any wumbees nest until you ninth birthday" Jak said with a smile, Jak's younger self gave him the seal of Mar then he turned to Cassidy and said  
"Soo will I see you again?",  
"Of coarse you will but until then" said Cassidy before she kissed him  
"Thanks for saving my life", his younger self smiled before he asked  
"Can I have another?",  
"Maybe when your older" answered Cassidy, he nodded before he climed up the vehicle,  
"Oh Samos, you have to take care of Jak" said Cassidy as she pointed at Young Samos,  
"Wait a minute I have to take care of him" he said, everybody nodded,  
"Oh talk about being in the wright place and the wright time" he said as he too hopped on the vehicle.  
Soon they were leaving,  
"Bye" shouted Samos, Jak's younger self waved and he shouted  
"Bye, Cassidy I will never forget you",  
"The boy will never remember anything" said Samos,  
"No I remember the light" said Jak and added taking Cassidy's hand  
" And I kinda remember you Cassidy".

**To be continued.....**


	12. Chapter 12

**Good bye:**

A few days later:

Peace was restored in Haven City, Cassidy was running in the garden, her heart racing with joy,  
"Catch me!" she shouted as Jak, Ashlin, Tess and Daxter were running after her, finally Jak caught her, pitch her up in the air before catching her again, Cassidy laugh and laugh, each day were always better than the last one, Jak wasn't ready to take the throne so Ashlin and her father ruled until the time was right, until then Jak always made time to be and play with Cassidy.  
She smiled as Jak set her down, tonight there was going to be a big celebration party in Daxter's new bar which he called the naughty otself.  
It was now late at night, Jak and Cassidy were in the bar celebrating, in it was Sig, Vin, Ashlin, Barron Praxis, Oni, Pecker, Torn, Errol, Daxter, Tess and Keira,  
"Oni says well done, he is quite pleased with your work" said Pecker as he read Oni's symbols,  
"He?" asked Cassidy,  
"You'll know someday" answered Pecker and added  
"For now enjoy the party", Cassidy nodded as she went to mangle with the guest, there she noticed Keira was not with Jak and he was all alone,  
"Jak what is wrong?" asked Cassidy as she approached him,  
"Nothing, Keira just dump me" answered Jak,  
"I'm sorry I should have behave" said Cassidy sadly,  
"Nah, I am glad you did or else I wouldn't have waken up from that fantasy" said Jak as he smiled at her.

Later that night:

Cassidy had fallen asleep, Jak gently grabbed her and carried her to the Haven city palace where they were staying, in her room Jak placed her on her bed and tucked her in  
"Good night Cassidy" he whispered before he left the room.  
About midnight Cassidy was awaken by something, looking up at the ceiling Cassidy saw a portal from it fell a letter then the portal disappeared.

The next morning:

"So its time for Cassidy to go home?" asked Daxter, Jak nodded as he took the letter and read what it said  
_"Dear Cassidy, congratulations on a job well done, not only did you save the city, you also gave a second chance to Errol and Barron Praxis. Now Haven City is safe you'll be able to go home now until your next assignment._

_Yours truly Markus.  
Ps: I am proud of you"_

"I guess Cassidy is leaving us" said Sig sadly,  
"Its for the best, her family is probably worried about her" said Errol,  
"Maybe before Cassidy leaves we can throw her a little good bye and thank you party" suggested Tess,  
"That's a great idea" said Daxter who always agrees with Tess and added  
"And we can each give her a gift", everybody agreed,  
"We have to make sure its extra special" said Daxter,  
"We can throw the party in the throne room I won't mind" said Ashlin,  
"Its decided then" said Tess as everybody left to plan the party, now Jak has to figure out what to give Cassidy.

A day later:

Ashlin and Tess had to lure Cassidy to the throne room withought her suspecting anything,  
"Cassidy got any plans for the after noon?" asked Tess,  
"Well..." began Cassidy, but she didn't get to finish,  
"Great, put on these" said Tess as he gave Cassidy a bag, inside of the bag was blue dress with a creamy white color stripe in the middle, fingerless white long gloves and a pair of boots similar to her old ones, looking suspicious Cassidy followed Tess and Ashlin to Tess place where she changed.  
They took her here and there until it was finally dark,  
"Come on Cassidy this is our last stop" said Ashlin as she took her to back to the palace,  
"What are you guys planing?" asked Cassidy as they entered the palace,  
"Well..." said Tess as she opened the doors of the throne room and  
"Surprise" voices shouted, inside of the throne room was Sig, Daxter, Torn, Errol, Barron Praxis, Vin, Oni, Samos, Pecker and Jak,  
"Whats going on?" asked Cassidy baffled even if she knew what it was.  
"Its a party" began Tess,  
"For you" finished Daxter,  
"For me" though Cassidy dizzily,  
"Come on" said Tess as she pulled Cassidy closer to the room.  
Hours passed, there was a lot of talking and music, soon it was late at night, the moon shine brilliant in the clear dark sky, looking at the moon Cassidy said  
"I don't have to go now, I mean I can always stay a while longer",  
"No Cassidy, your family needs you now more than we do" said Errol,  
"Maybe you can come back and visit some other time" Ashlin said patting Cassidy's head,  
"Come on cheer up Cassidy, each one of us have a gift for you" said Daxter, Cassidy didn't care about gifts but it was thoughtful of them,  
"Here open mine first" said Daxter bringing a small box wrapped in gold paper and a red bow, Cassidy smiled as she took the gift and opened it, inside was a a book,  
"Wow Daxter" said Cassidy as she opened it, she was surprised Daxter knew how to write,  
"Do you like it?, I wrote a book about all our adventures" said Daxter,  
"Thanks Daxter" said Cassidy giving Daxter a hug,  
"That's nothing wait until you see what Tess has for you" said Daxter,  
"Oh Daxywaxy" said Tess blushing as she gave Cassidy a large box wrapped in pink paper and a white bow, what was inside surprised Cassidy, there were stuff dolls of all her friends in Haven City and a few metalheads,  
"Wow Tess I didn't knew you could sow" said Cassidy holding a Daxter doll and compared it with the real Daxter, they were the same,  
"Its a hobby other than making weapons" said Tess,  
"Their great" said Cassidy as she placed the Daxter doll back.  
It was Torns turn, Cassidy shook a bit,  
"Here so you can protect yourself in your home" said Torn as he gave Cassidy a magnificent curved sword and a belt where you put the swords in,  
"Thanks Torn this will definitely come in handy" said Cassidy giving him a smile.  
Vin came with a medium box,  
"I bet inside is an enciclopedia" snikered Daxter,  
"Or a cleaning kit" said Pecker joining in.  
"For you Cassidy, I hope you like it" said Vin as nervous as ever as he gave her the present, the box was wrapped by plain electric blue paper, inside was a hover board, everybody was surprised,  
"You know learning is important, but so is playing" said Vin, Cassidy smiled,  
"Alright is my turn" said Errol as he came with a box, it was fairly large, it had holes in it and it moved, Cassidy took it,  
"You'd better open it up quickly before the present gets a little too desperate" said Errol, Cassidy removed the top and inside was a pretty crocadog of two colors, white and sky blue it had a pink bow around its neck,  
"Aww he is great" said Cassidy as she took out the dog and hugged it,  
"You mean she is great, its a she" said Errol smiling,  
"Thank you" said Cassidy,  
"That's nothing" said Errol.  
Sig came up he had a small box plain box,  
"Here for you Cassidy, I found it while searching around an area, I never had use for it, I hope you like it" Sig said as he gave it to her, Cassidy opened it up revealing a bundle, after taking out the bundle Cassidy opened it up revealing a beautiful round box, Cassidy's eyes open wide, the box reminded her of the one Anastasia had except it was mostly gold, red and dark blue, after opening the box music began to play and couple came out of the box swirling around just like the music box in Anastasia only that the the male reminded her of Jak and the girl, well she didn't knew who she was but still it was beautiful and the song it played was called One last wish,  
"Thank you Sig" said Cassidy smiling as she closed the music box,  
"Okay enough, its my turn" said Pecker as he gave her a tiny box, inside was a a necklace with a pendant it was a crystal,  
"The pendant will always warn you when there is danger, when the crystal is normal it means your safe, when its yellow it means danger is nearby and when its red you'd better watch out cause it means your enemy is after you" said Pecker,  
"Thank you Pecker" Cassidy said hugging Pecker, Oni began to move her hands around  
"Oni says she too has a gift for you" said Pecker, Oni took out a book and gave it to Cassidy, Cassidy took it and Oni began to make new symbols  
"Oni says this book contains information passed down from Sage to Sage, the book itself contains anything you'd like to know" said Pecker,  
"Thank you Oni" said Cassidy smiling  
"Okay Cassidy here is a little something for you" said Samos as he gave her a bottle filled with some kind of liquid,  
"What is it?" asked Cassidy curios as she looked at it,  
"It is a very special rare mix, with just one drop you can heal just about anything" answered Samos proudly,  
"Thank you Samos" said Cassidy smiling.  
Ashlin and Barron Praxis came, Ashlin said proudly  
"Cassidy it brings us great pleasure and honor to present you with the Haven City badge of courage" said Ashlin as she placed a medal around Cassidy's neck, the medal was in shape of the symbol that they were going to use later in the future,  
"Thank you Ashlin, but I don't deserve this" said Cassidy,  
"Of coarse you do" said Tess shaking Cassidy's arm.  
The clock strike twelve, looking at it Cassidy said  
"Its time".

Outside in the middle of Haven city:

Cassidy has a backpack that carried all her stuff and her crocodog followed her, looking at Daxter she asked  
"Daxter where is Jak?", Daxter looked around and said  
"I don't know",  
"Oh" Cassidy though sadly, she looked at all her friends  
"Thank you for everything" she said smiling,  
"Its no probem" said Sig,  
"Come back soon" said Tess, Cassidy waved one more time before she took out her key pointed it to the sky and said loudly with all her might  
"Guardian of space, rent heavens and open a portal to me, I call out thy true name, mighty protector of space, guide me, protect me, path of light to me!".  
The key began to glow, the wind got stronger a flash of light appear and then Cassidy was gone so was her crocodog, her good bye lingered in the wind.  
"Cassidy!" the gang heard somebody shout, they look behind and saw Jak running towards them in a hurry, he stopped in front of them to catch his breath  
"Is Cassidy here?" asked Jak,  
"I'm sorry Jak she just left" said Daxter,  
"But I didn't even get to say good bye" said Jak, Sig looked at them, they knew he needed some time alone so they left.  
Jak sat down on a bench that was nearby blaming himself for being too slow.

In the portal:

It wasn't like the first time Cassidy used the key, she was walking through a tunnel her crocodog following her, soon right ahead a picture was formed, it was her home, something made her stopped and she turned around and ran back,  
"I have to do something before I go home" though Cassidy as she ran.

In Haven City:

Jak was about to stand up, something fell on his head, it was Sparks, before he could move Cassidy and her crocodog landed on top of him, ignoring the pain Jak asked  
"Cassidy I though you were gone, what are you doing here?",  
"Well I could not leave without saying good bye to you" answered Cassidy as she hugged Jak, he smiled as he showed her his seal of Mar  
"Cassidy I want you to have this" he said,  
"But Jak that's yours" said Cassidy,  
"I know, but this way you'll always remember me" said Jak as he placed it around her neck,  
"But Jak I am not going away forever" said Cassidy giggling,  
"But still" said Jak smiling, Cassidy blushed as she kissed Jak, he looked at her shocked,  
"I promised I would give you a kiss when you were older" said Cassidy, Jak nodded, Cassidy smiled as she took her key said the words again and left.  
Jak smiled, he had a feeling he would see Cassidy soon.

In Cassidy's house:

It was late at night, Cassidy and her crocodog entered her home, the house was dark but after all Cassidy faced in Haven City the dark doesn't seem so scary, after finding her way to her room Cassidy changed her clothes to her pijamas, hid her stuff and went straight to bed, her crocodog curled up next to her, she needed a name and Cassidy knew which one suit her,  
"Ocean spray" Cassidy said, her dog reaction and licked her,  
"Okay" said Cassidy before falling asleep with her dog.  
The next morning Cassidy woke up with a start, that is when she noticed her dog was different, it looked like a huskey puppy, she is gray with white and her eyes are a pretty blue,  
"Come on Ocean spray" said Cassidy as she picked her clothes for today, it was a jean jumper with a purple t shirt and shoes, after taking a bath Cassidy looked in the mirror, she had to admit she looked different, her hair was about three inches longer and it had sky blue tips, removing the sleeve from her shoulder and looked at the beauty mark in shape of a star that was behind her shoulder.  
Cassidy was crazy to see her family after weeks of separation Cassidy wanted to see them so she went downstairs where her mother was cooking something, but she stopped, the person inside of the kitchen was not her mother, her mother had short soft brown hair, but this woman had long black hair with a few white hairs and she looked sad, when the woman turned around and looked at Cassidy the plates she was holding went to the floor.  
"Cassidy!" she cried as she ran towards Cassidy and embraced her, tears were coming out of her eye,  
"Mom?" said Cassidy, but how, she looked old,  
"George, Hunter, James, Caleb, come quick Cassidy is back!" screamed her mom, Cassidy's father and her brothers ran downstairs and began to hug her and kiss her,  
"Your so nice, has the person that took you away has been taking care of you?" asked Cassidy's mom holding Cassidy's hands,  
"It doesn't matter, what matters is that our little princess is back safe and sound" said Cassidy's dad,  
"Mom, Dad, I have a question, how long have I've been gone?" asked Cassidy worried,  
"Oh Cassidy you have been gone for two years, but it doesn't matter" said her mom,  
"Two years, I have only been gone for a few weeks" though Cassidy, looking at herself she was still the same age she was when she left for Haven City not a day older, while her family grew old.  
Later that day they were going to have a barbecue and invite all of Cassidy's family to show she was okay, Cassidy was playing with Ocean spray in the backyard, the ball went to far and landed on a rose bush, Cassidy went to get it,  
"Hide ho Cassidy ho" called somebody, looking behind Cassidy saw Dave waving at her, so was Miss Apple bee,  
"What are you guys doing here?" asked Cassidy,  
"We came to see you" said Miss Apple bee smiling then they said in a low voice  
"Thank you for saving our home" with that they left, Cassidy saw they changed, their ears went long and pointy, they looked behind at her and waved before they vanished.  
Cassidy shrugged as she went to retrieve the ball, by accident she pricked her finger and blood started coming out, only to her surprise the blood was the same glowing color of the precursors and in a second the wound was gone.  
Looking up at the sky Cassidy though  
"Something tells me that my job in Haven City isn't over yet".

**The end. or is it?**


End file.
